Un nouveau sceau
by MiaTreya
Summary: Hinata Hyuga est maintenant considérée comme une héritière. Potentielle. Mais, lorsque sa famille la contraint de se marier pour accéder au pouvoir, peut-elle simplement baisser les bras ? Ne peut-elle changer cette vieille famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?
1. Chapter 1

J'avais eu l'idée d'un one-shot qui expliquerait brièvement l'évolution de Hinata en chef du clan. Finalement, ça s'est transformé en histoire... Qui devrait être courte...tout dépendamment du point de vue...En tout cas, bonne lecture !

1

Une jeune femme s'étira pour éteindre le cadran sur la table de chevet et se retrouva sous ses couvertures une fois le volume de l'engin fermer. Ses yeux blancs ouverts, elle fixa les longues mèches de cheveux noirs qui gisaient sur le matelas. Elle en prit une entre ses doigts fins et la fit tournoyer autour de son index. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle sortit la tête de sous les couvertures pour fixer le plafond blanc en faisant la moue. Une réunion du clan Hyuga avait lieu ce matin. Sa présence était obligatoire depuis que son père hésitait entre elle et Hanabi comme héritière. Elle en éprouvait une certaine fierté, c'était un moyen subtil de montrer qu'on la trouvait finalement digne de leur clan. Mais le fait est qu'une réunion de ce genre était toujours trop longue et les problèmes souvent sans importance. Sa position de possible héritière ne lui permettait pas de dire son opinion ou de suggérer des idées pour permettre une quelconque amélioration du clan. Elle se redressa sur son lit et frotta son visage à deux mains dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la fatigue de ses traits. La chambre autour d'elle était légèrement sombre, les rideaux toujours descendus sur l'unique ouverture. Mis à part son lit, sa commode et sa table de chevet, tout était blanc. Elle s'étira paresseusement en s'assoyant et mit les pieds sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Elle sentit un intrus sous son talon droit et un craquement se fit entendre la faisant sursauter. Pensant à une bestiole, elle s'éloigna d'un bond et accrocha sa table de chevet en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. La lampe se précipita soudainement sur le sol sans qu'elle ait le réflexe de la rattraper. Un bruit de vitre cassé se répandit dans sa chambre et elle fit la grimace, son attention revenue au sol près de son lit. Elle s'accroupit et devina un petit biscuit chinois en morceau. Elle roula des yeux et ramassa la friandise pour la jeter dans la poubelle. Sa curiosité l'encouragea à attraper le petit papier qui était plus ou moins caché à l'intérieur et elle lut malgré son indifférence.

- L'amour de votre vie va se déclarer à vous dans les prochains jours, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle haussa un sourcil de scepticisme et ses yeux glissèrent sur son reflet projeté par le miroir de sa commode lui renvoyant l'image d'une jeune femme en chemise de nuit faisant la moue. Secouant la tête, elle jeta le message et amena la poubelle pour ramasser les débris que sa lampe maintenant en morceau avait laissés sur la moquette de sa chambre. Toutefois, songea-t-elle lançant les morceaux de vitres, Naruto n'a pas encore montré de préférence pour aucune femme en particulier. Peut-être avait-elle encore sa chance, pensa-t-elle en souriant d'optimisme. Non, se réprimanda-t-elle, redevenue sérieuse. Il n'a pas encore de petite amie, mais il a bien toute une liste de femmes qui sont prêtes à se jeter à ses pieds pour une chance de sortir avec le prochain Hokage. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps, se dit-elle découragée en se cognant doucement la tête sur la table de chevet.

Elle se redressa une fois que tout fût nettoyé et alla chercher ses vêtements propres dans sa garde-robe. Sortant de sa chambre, elle emprunta un petit couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cognant par politesse, elle entendit Hanabi s'écrier impatiemment qu'elle pouvait entrer.

- C'est une salle de bains privée Hinata, dit sa petite sœur en regardant son reflet dans le miroir une brosse à la main. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui peuvent être ici alors arrête de frapper !

Hinata s'approcha de sa cadette et sans un mot agrippa la chevelure brune de Hanabi. Celle-ci lui tendit des pinces ainsi que la brosse et l'aîné remonta les cheveux soyeux de sa sœur en un chignon élaboré.

- Ça a l'air si facile quand c'est toi qui le fais, dit soudainement Hanabi qui la regardait à l'aide du grand miroir en face d'elle.

- Ça l'est, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Sa petite sœur grogna de mécontentement, mais elle resta immobile, souhaitant ne pas abîmer sa chevelure.

- Voilà, dit Hinata en lui redonnant sa brosse, je vais aller me laver.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cheveux ? Questionna Hanabi.

- Ça va aller, merci.

Elle se dirigea derrière les paravents et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Le liquide tiède la fit frissonner, mais souhaitant ne pas perdre de temps, elle se nettoya rapidement. Elle sortit cinq minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour tordre ses cheveux. Hanabi avait enfilé son kimono et la fixait d'un œil soupçonneux. Hinata tenta de l'ignorer, mais après quelques instants de silence lourd, l'aîné dit doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hanabi ?

Hinata tourna la tête vers sa petite sœur lorsque celle-ci s'avança vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu te trouves belle ? Demanda la cadette soudainement.

Elle fronça les sourcils en réponse et répliqua incertaine :

- Pourquoi une telle question ?

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Dit Hanabi en souriant en coin.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir pour croiser son regard blanc et son teint un peu trop blanchâtre. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en songeant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment bien placée pour juger de sa beauté et que de toute façon, le terme irait mieux à quelqu'un possédant plus de charme et de personnalité comme Ino, Sakura ou Tenten. Elle agrippa sa brosse et entreprit de remonter ses cheveux en chignon.

- Je ne comprends pas la raison d'une telle question, dit-elle en regardant de côté sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci s'appuya sur le comptoir permettant à sa grande sœur de la voir sans détourner la tête et dit :

- Peut-être n'as-tu pas remarqué, étant trop occupé avec ton équipe, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un certain prétendant voudrait faire sa demande.

- Sa demande ? Dit Hinata plus occuper à placer méthodiquement les mèches de ses cheveux à l'aide de pinces qu'à deviner les sous-entendus de sa petite sœur.

La brunette soupira et s'exclama soudainement impatiente :

- Une demande Hinata ! Celle qui te propose une union à vie ! Un mariage quoi !

Sur le coup, la jeune femme laissa tomber la pince qu'elle tenait sur le sol de céramique et se tourna surprise vers son interlocutrice.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Avec moi ? Mais…pourquoi ?

- Une demande en mariage, par probablement quelqu'un d'assez élevé dans le conseil pour marier l'héritière et probablement à cause que tu lui plais ?

La plus jeune haussa alors les épaules et se détourna du regard inquiet de Hinata.

- Je te laisse te préparer, on se revoit à la réunion, dit Hanabi en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

ooo

Hanabi avait probablement voulu la taquiner, se dit Hinata. Elle leva son regard sur la petite salle où tous les Hyuga de la famille principale s'étaient réunis. Ils étaient tout au plus une douzaine et son regard ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur chacun des trois jeunes hommes qui pourraient l'épouser dans la salle. Si, bien entendu, Hanabi ne s'était pas moqué d'elle. Le premier d'une trentaine d'années avait un visage carré et un front un peu trop proéminent. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient pour suivre la conversation. Hinata était habitué à l'immobilité sensée refléter un contrôle de soi, mais à l'extrême, ce comportement la rendait mal à l'aise. À côté de Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'un peu trop remuer lorsqu'il parlait, ce Hyuga faisait penser à une statue sans émotion. Le deuxième, appelé Koga, était un peu plus jeune qu'elle et ressemblait à Neji. Mais à celui d'avant, le Neji qui avait tenté de l'assassiner et dont l'arrogance le poussait à croire qu'il était invincible. Sauf que celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'avait pas le sceau sur son front et donc rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans sa supériorité fictive. Probablement le jugeait-elle avec trop d'empressement, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait vu s'entraîner avec sa petite sœur et qu'il en avait profiter pour la rabaisser, elle s'était sentie attaqué à travers sa cadette et gardait une méfiance envers ce Hyuga. Le dernier avait deux ans de plus vieux qu'elle. Il était mystérieux. Un peu comme Sasuke. Mais sans l'aura d'ombre qui émane constamment du dernier Uchiwa. C'était un mystère tranquille qui ne cachait sans doute rien. Un des seuls membres de la branche principale qui semblait à la fois détaché et intéressé à la famille Hyuga. Elle remua légèrement sur le coussin et remarqua un énorme pli dans son kimono. Elle retint un soupir d'impatience. Avec ce que lui avait raconté Hanabi sur cette prétendue demande en mariage, elle avait perdu son temps à se torturer pour deviner ce que sa sœur lui avait à peine entredit et elle était pratiquement arrivée en retard à la réunion. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation. Deux des plus vieux membres se chamaillaient calmement sur la distribution des biens d'une vieille famille de la branche secondaire. Sous l'œil perçant de son père, ils tentaient de le convaincre de leur accorder le droit de pouvoir récupérer tout ce qui a trait à la famille principale pour éviter que leurs secrets ne puissent être dévoilés. Rien ne parut dans sa posture, ni même sur son visage, mais intérieurement, elle se renfrogna. Quelques fois, elle imaginait qu'elle était finalement la chef de tous les Hyuga, qu'elle unissait leur famille en une seule et qu'elle abolissait le sceau. Ou bien en créait un nouveau pour simplement sceller leur pouvoir et ainsi protéger le vol de leur don héréditaire. Mais dans ses songes, c'était toujours facile. Pour ne serait-ce que convaincre les aînés, cela prendrait des années. Pour ensuite regrouper les deux familles et joindre un clan qui avait été si longtemps séparé que les membres de la branche secondaire étaient élevés à servir la branche principale de manière innée, cela prendrait encore plus de temps. Et finalement, remplacer le sceau par un qui empêcherait le contrôle et protégerait leur capacité devenait un défi de grande envergure. Très grande envergure.

- C'est une famille faisant partie de la branche secondaire, dit soudainement son père de sa voix basse. Il me semble qu'il ne doit pas avoir lieu à s'inquiéter. Après tout le travail qu'ils ont accompli pour découvrir de nouvelles techniques, laisser la génération suivante en profiter ne devrait pas poser problème. Au contraire, cela devrait les rendre plus fort et en faire de meilleurs gardes du corps pour la famille principale.

La réponse, même si elle était en faveur de la branche prétendument moins importante, lui laissa une mauvaise impression. Est-ce que son père croyait vraiment au fait de laisser les Hyuga devenir plus fort simplement pour en faire des gardiens pour ceux qui ont eu la chance de naître du bon côté ? Ou bien c'était seulement un moyen pour convaincre les aînés de laisser la famille en deuil tranquille ? Ils approuvèrent néanmoins tous de la tête et Hiashi se tourna vers elle. Hinata se leva rapidement, immédiatement suivit de sa jeune sœur, et elles se dirigèrent calmement vers la sortie.

- Il te regarde, chuchota Hanabi derrière elle.

Elle eut le vilain réflexe de se tourner pour observer les autres Hyugas dans la pièce et elle entendit au même moment un bruit de tissus qui se déchire. Elle cramponna son kimono, mais en voulant faire un pas en avant, une résistance se fit sentir et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva à genoux au sol, un cri étouffé sur ses lèvres, à rougir à la vitesse de la lumière. À peine une seconde plus tard, et comme tout bon ninja qui se respecte, elle se retrouva sur ses deux jambes, agrippant son habit à deux mains pour éviter une seconde bévue et marmonnant une excuse, elle se sauva en évitant de regarder en arrière. Elle entendit sa sœur la suivre et c'est seulement une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermé que sa cadette éclata de rire.

- Oh mon Dieu Hinata ! Tu aurais dû voir ton visage ! S'écria Hanabi entre deux hoquets.

L'aîné enleva son kimono pour constater qu'elle avait mal noué une lanière. Soupirant, elle leva son regard agacé vers Hanabi qui essuyait ses yeux larmoyants.

- Merci pour cette démonstration de soutien familial, dit-elle sarcastique.

Hanabi se remit à rire de plus belle et vexée, Hinata s'habilla dans sa tenue de ninjas.

- Je dois aller voir notre Hokage, dit-elle une fois ses vêtements enfilés. Je devrais être de retour pour le diner.

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce sur Hanabi qui tentait de s'excuser entre ses rires.

ooo

Elle, Hinata Hyuga, s'était fait une réputation d'excellente kunoichi non pas à cause de son statut d'héritière du clan Hyuga, mais grâce aux habiletés de son équipe. Composé de Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, l'énorme chien Akamaru et elle-même, ils étaient connus dans le monde de ninjas comme étant les meilleurs traqueurs de la présente génération. L'an passé, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, ils s'étaient vu offrir le grade d'Anbu. Et un an plus tard, un nombre record de ninjas disparus avaient été capturés, apportant en même temps un sentiment de confiance auprès du peuple. Maintenant, grâce à son équipe, les traîtres étaient plus facilement retrouvés et, dans un sens, le mal était détruit assez tôt pour éviter de se développer. C'était tout un honneur pour elle de faire partie de ce nombre infime de gens connu pour leur capacité à amener la paix et promettre un avenir sans guerre. Mais en ce moment, alors qu'elle marchait dans les ruelles ternes de la ville assombrie par d'énormes nuages gris, elle était loin de se sentir comme une combattante réputée. Elle était soudainement incertaine, apeurée et humiliée, comme la petite fille qu'elle était lorsque sa sœur Hanabi gagnait en duel contre elle. Toute la confiance qu'elle avait réussi à accumuler s'était soudainement évaporée depuis la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa petite sœur. Et aussi depuis sa chute ridicule à la réunion du conseil du clan. Le doute s'insinuait en elle devant l'incertitude de son avenir. Comme si soudainement, tout ce qu'elle avait accompli ne valait rien. En fait, elle n'avait strictement rien fait. Son équipe avait retrouvé des dizaines de ninjas en fuite. Elle, elle n'avait eu que la chance de les accompagner et de ne pas trop leur nuire. Était-ce pour cela que l'on voulait la marier ? Le conseil avait vu clair dans l'illusion de bravoure et de courage qu'elle s'était créé et voulait la rabattre à son rôle d'héritière avant qu'elle ne commette une bévue ? Elle secoua la tête et son regard se fit plus dur. À quoi pensait-elle au juste ? Elle était forte ! Elle l'avait prouvé en devenant Anbu ! Tsunade ne lui aurait jamais donné de telles responsabilités si elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur ! Oui, ses coéquipiers l'avaient protégé de nombreuses fois. Mais, elle en avait tout autant pour eux. Elle savait qu'en combat seul, elle n'était pas la plus puissante des ninjas. Sa force lui venait de ses coéquipiers. L'entente silencieuse qui régnait entre eux. Cette connaissance de chacune de leurs forces et faiblesses. C'était cette connexion entre quatre êtres vivants qui les avaient rendus si puissants. Elle ne devait pas hésiter maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Une fois dans la bâtisse de l'Hokage, elle monta rapidement les escaliers menant au bureau et se retrouva devant Tsunade qui vociférait tout bas. Jugeant préférable de rester tranquille, elle attendit sagement que la Hokage mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Elle capta soudainement le regard noisette sur elle et se prépara à saluer la ninja lorsque celle-ci lui coupa la parole.

- Hinata ! Dit-elle soudainement soulagée. J'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un d'aimable !

D'aimable ? Songea l'héritière en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai une mission importante et aucun ninja n'est disponible pour l'accomplir immédiatement, continua Tsunade en lui tendant une feuille.

Elle s'avança en se questionnant. N'était-ce pas son travail d'accomplir des missions ?

- C'est de la plus haute importance de mettre rapidement un terme à cette mission.

Hinata baissa son regard sur la feuille alors que Tsunade attendait de voir sa réaction. Elle lut rapidement le texte et un sentiment de déception l'envahit devant la stupidité de la mission.

- Je dois retrouver le chien de madame Mimito ? Demanda la Hyuga incertaine, espérant secrètement que Tsunade éclate de rire pour lui confirmer que c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

- C'est cela.

- Oh, dit la brune simplement.

La Hokage prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Je sais que tu n'étais pas venue ici pour une mission, surtout de type D. Mais cette Mimito est en train de me rendre folle à venir me voir toutes les heures pour son stupide chien. Si tu pouvais me retrouver ce clébard que je puisse me concentrer à autre chose…

Le regard de Hinata tomba sur la photo du chien de race attriqué comme une princesse, à quatre pattes, et dit à contrecœur :

- Bien sûr Tsunade.

- Merci Hinata ! Répliqua immédiatement l'aîné en soupirant de soulagement.

L'Hyuga quitta rapidement la pièce et se dépêcha de monter sur le toit de la bâtisse. Elle tenta de réfréner ses pensées négatives et se concentra sur sa mission, aussi stupide soit-elle. À moins que finalement Tsunade ait aussi vu clair en elle ? Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de penser. Peut-être que toutes ses peurs qu'elle avait ressenties un peu plus tôt avaient finalement lieu d'être. Et si, elle n'était pas si forte ? En lui donnant une mission de calibre aussi bas, est-ce que la Hokage souhaitait lui faire passer un message ? Elle secoua ses cheveux et activa son byakugan. Des veines apparurent chaque côté de ses yeux et elle scruta le quartier où le petit chien aurait probablement disparu. Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, toujours immobile sur la toiture, ses yeux cherchant intensément le moindre indice pouvant la guider vers l'animal disparu alors que ses pensées virevoltaient entre les évènements de la matinée et cette mission ridicule qu'elle devait accomplir. Autant cette recherche sans intérêt la rendait boudeuse, autant cette supposée demande en mariage venant de l'un des membres de la branche principale l'inquiétait. Si jamais cela s'avérait fonder, y aurait-il un moyen d'y échapper ? D'un autre côté, le seul être avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours avait toujours été Naruto. Et celui-ci, tellement accaparé par son entraînement pour être le prochain Hokage, ses missions interminables et ses nouvelles admiratrices, n'avait pas le temps de se rendre compte de son existence. Elle repéra facilement tous les animaux de la race canine qui habitait le quartier de cette étrange madame Mimito et s'envola de toit en toit pour vérifier chacun des chiens qui lui semblaient suspects. Devrait-elle déclarer sa flamme à Naruto ? Songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle quitta la vue que lui offraient les toitures pour atterrir silencieusement sur le sol pavé. Le chien présent dans la ruelle déserte se figea à son approche et elle constata rapidement qu'il n'était en aucun cas la figurine qu'elle avait vue sur la photo que lui avait transmise la Hokage. Elle avait cru à tort, pensa-t-elle, que lorsqu'elle serait plus vieille, faire un tel aveu à l'amour de sa vie serait simplifié de par sa maturité. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait eu tort. Elle prit la direction d'une ruelle plus achalandée et évita adroitement les passants, les yeux fixés sur son prochain objectif poilu. Elle fronça les sourcils toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Naruto, déjà connu à l'époque pour ses bévues, l'était maintenant pour sa bravoure, son charisme et sa sociabilité. Dans sa jeunesse, elle croyait qu'elle n'avait qu'une faible chance de se faire remarquer par un tel être. Maintenant, ses chances, aussi pauvre soit-elle, étaient réduites à néant. Qui était-elle pour ne serait-ce qu'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'aussi important ? Une héritière qui pendant toute son enfance avait été écartée sous prétexte de faiblesse ? Qui bégayait à la moindre gêne ? La ruelle déboucha sur un petit parc et elle avança, s'engouffrant dans les arbres dégagés et feuillus. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle reconnut l'animal. Mais elle fit la moue, en voyant celui-ci taché de boue et mangeant une substance étrange. Lorsqu'elle ne fût qu'à quelques pas du petit chien, celui-ci se mit à grogner et aboyer de manière agressive. Elle haussa un sourcil et figea sur place. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre ce chien dans ses bras. Surtout que celui-ci ferait probablement tout pour s'en échapper. Il ne lui laissa toutefois pas le choix lorsqu'il décida de s'enfuir vers les bois. Elle prit le temps de laisser échapper un soupir et s'élança rapidement. Dix mètres plus loin, l'animal, dans ses bras, hurlait et tentait de la mordre alors que, le tenant à bout de bras, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de le calmer sans le blesser. Mais les cris perçants du chien attireraient bientôt les curieux et rapidement, elle envoya une infime partie de son chakra sur la nuque de la bestiole qui devint aussitôt inerte. Elle jura silencieusement en voyant son habit taché de boue à partir de ses avants-bras et tenta de placer l'animal pour éviter de se salir plus que nécessaire. Elle s'élança alors vers le bureau de Tsunade, souhaitant en finir au plus vite avec cette mission, et fût soulager de voir la tour du Hokage devant elle. Après avoir monté rapidement les escaliers, elle eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas vers la porte du bureau quand une grande dame maigrichonne l'accosta durement en lui arrachant l'animal des bras, hurlant le nom de la créature d'une voix plaintive. La vieille tourna un regard enragé vers sa personne et elle s'immobilisa lorsque celle-ci l'accusa :

- Vous avez tué ma précieuse Tsi-tsi !

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la dame ne lui en laissa pas le temps, vociférant des insultes à son encontre et maudissant le système brutal de ninjas. Ne sachant que faire pour calmer une telle furie et gênée par l'attention qu'elles attiraient, elle resta sur place, surprise d'une telle attaque verbale non fondée. Ce fut Tsunade qui, les yeux enragés, sortit de son bureau pour mettre un terme à tout ce vacarme. Elle arracha rapidement l'animal de la vieille femme hystérique et vérifia ses signes vitaux pour cracher :

- Madame Mimito, votre chien dort. Il se réveillera d'ici quelques heures. Maintenant, veuillez quitter les lieux !

La femme prit son chien que lui tendait Tsunade sans un mot et, prenant soin de se tourner vers Hinata pour lui lancer un regard assassin, elle quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie. La Hokage se tourna alors vers l'héritière Hyuga et s'exclama soulagée :

- Enfin, une chose de régler.

Hinata hocha lentement la tête et la chef du village reprit :

- J'aurais quelques questions concernant le shinobi que vous avez capturé lors de votre dernière mission, tu aurais quelques instants ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci se dirigea dans son bureau l'invitant à la suivre. Hinata ferma la porte derrière elle et croisa le regard bleu de Naruto qui la salua joyeusement. Elle répondit tout bas, découragée de savoir que le rouge avait envahi ses joues et prit rapidement place sur le siège en face du bureau de Tsunade. Naruto, à sa gauche, sur un bureau plus petit, avait une pile de documents ouverts devant lui et les yeux froncés, se concentrait à lire tous ses papiers.

- La vieille, je dois vraiment lire tout ça ? Demanda-t-il alors que la concernée agrippait un crayon.

La blonde se tourna vers lui et s'exclama calmement :

- Ce sont des documents concernant chaque clan du village, dit-elle. C'est un moyen efficace de savoir ce qui se passe et de surveiller par la même occasion si aucune loi n'a été enfreinte.

- Mouais…maugréa Naruto pas convaincu de l'utilité d'une telle tâche.

Il replongea toutefois dans ses dossiers et ce fût Tsunade qui attira son attention sur sa dernière mission en lui posant toutes sortes de questions sur le comportement de leur prisonnier. Hinata pensa que celui-ci devait poser problème pour qu'une telle investigation soit mise en place. Les deux femmes furent coupées par un rire de Naruto qui s'excusa rapidement en expliquant tout en pointant sa feuille :

- Un contrat de mariage qui exige que la mariée soit…

Il se racla la gorge et son regard évita les leurs avant de continuer en souriant :

- …vierge.

Hinata se demanda qui avait bien pu faire une demande de ce genre alors que Tsunade soupira de lassitude en disant :

- Naruto, j'ai ce genre de contrat tous les ans. Probablement une vieille famille.

Hinata détourna le regard vers les fenêtres donnant une vue sur le ciel gris. Les nuages lourds de pluie qui ne mettraient probablement plus beaucoup de temps à décharger leur fardeau sur Konoha la mettait mal à l'aise. Ils plongeaient la pièce dans une pénombre peu commune pour une chaude journée d'été et l'atmosphère était de plus en plus étouffante. Est-ce que Tsunade en avait fini avec elle ? Elle avait soudainement hâte de quitter les lieux.

- Hinata, dit soudainement Naruto d'un ton sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas attirant ainsi son attention. Tu vas te marier ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle tourna son regard vers Tsunade qui fixait le blond en fronçant les sourcils. N'étant plus sûre d'avoir bien entendu, elle dit :

- Pardon ?

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui tendit une feuille. Elle la prit et la parcourut d'un œil rapide. C'était un document Hyuga, à en juger par le sceau de sa famille au bas de la page. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en comprenant que ce petit bout de papier la concernait directement. C'était un contrat de mariage entre elle et cet Hyuga plus jeune, ce Koga, qu'elle n'avait pas dans son cœur. Plusieurs critères devaient être vérifiés, dont sa virginité, mais elle remarqua qu'il ne manquait plus que sa signature et celle de son père, le chef du clan, pour que ce papier soit valide. Elle se retrouva debout soudainement et demanda d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- Puis-je prendre congé ?

Tsunade approuva de la tête, son regard noisette tentant de décoder les sentiments qu'elle voulait cacher. Hinata déposa la feuille sur le bureau avant de tourner les talons pour marcher rapidement vers la sortie. Elle crut entendre Naruto l'appeler, mais préféra l'ignorer et ferma la porte du bureau de la Hokage. Shizune la salua chaleureusement et elle répondit par un faible sourire, prenant la direction des escaliers pour sortir au plus vite de cet endroit.

ooo

Son équipe devait l'attendre au terrain d'entraînement et c'est tout bonnement cette direction qu'elle prit en sortant de la tour Hokage. Le tonnerre grondait au loin et son esprit occupé y faisait écho. Est-ce que son père était au courant ? Se demanda-t-elle en marchant d'un bon pas dans les ruelles bondées de kiosques. Les marchands affairés se préparaient à la prochaine pluie en rangeant leur marchandise à l'abri sous ses yeux absents. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant ! Ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Un tel document ne serait pas sorti de l'enceinte Hyuga sans son autorisation ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu alors ? N'avait-elle pas le droit d'être au courant d'une telle chose concernant son avenir ? Avait-elle même le choix ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre et leva les yeux sur le ciel noir un moment pour revenir sur la route devant elle. Elle serra les poings en ignorant royalement un homme qui la détaillait des yeux sur une terrasse. Elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas dans sa vie, c'était bien se marier avec un petit prétentieux qui n'en avait que faire d'elle. Et passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés ? Non ! Elle avait lu ses critères complètement insensés et ceux-ci n'étaient pas à son avantage. En tant qu'héritière, elle était la prochaine à devenir la chef du clan Hyuga. Celui-ci demandait le partage de pouvoir. Il était assez poli pour ne pas écrire explicitement qu'il voulait devenir le chef, mais elle savait lire entre les lignes. De plus, il avait exigé d'elle qu'elle ait au plus vite un enfant. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle ne pourrait plus être Anbu. Et qu'il en profiterait pour la dégager du peu de responsabilités qui lui restait dans la famille. Elle arriva au terrain d'entraînement et constata qu'il était désert. Elle se dirigea vers le poteau central où elle avait pratiqué des millions de fois ses katas et marcha de long en large devant. Ce qui l'exaspérait le plus et lui faisait honte était ce critère de virginité. C'était absurde ! Et Naruto l'avait lu ! Comment la verrait-il maintenant ? Elle était gênée de ce qu'un tel écrit pouvait signifier du point de vue de Naruto. Est-ce que maintenant il riait d'elle d'être encore vierge à vingt ans ? Elle essayait de se convaincre que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que n'avoir jamais accompli l'acte en vrai ne signifiait pas qu'elle était ignorante du fonctionnement de celui-ci. Mais elle était découragée à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait aux pensées que Naruto devait avoir sur elle maintenant. Tout ça pour un petit bout de peau intacte entre les jambes ! Stupide virginité, si seulement elle avait fait l'amour une fois, ce contrat n'aurait plus aucune valeur et personne ne pourrait se moquer de son inexpérience dans le domaine.

Elle s'arrêta subitement de marcher. Fixant l'arbre immobile dû à l'absence de vent en face d'elle et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Et si elle se débrouillait pour avoir une relation sexuelle ? Pensa-t-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué. Elle avait été quelques fois accostée par des hommes. Elle fit la grimace, mais l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Le fait est qu'elle avait peur d'une confrontation avec son clan. Si elle déclinait l'offre de mariage simplement à cause qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle risquait de se heurter à une défense qui viendrait à bout de ses maigres réserves de courage. Mais si elle n'était plus la pure Hyuga que tout le monde souhaitait, il la laisserait sûrement tranquille. Elle se renfrogna soudainement. Si son père, après un tel affront, décidait de la renier pour de bon, elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve de réunir les deux branches de sa famille et abolir le sceau. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'un sifflement suspect se faisait entendre autour. Elle se mit immédiatement sur la défensive et activa son œil blanc au moment même où plusieurs armes fonçaient droit sur elle. Surprise d'une telle attaque, elle produisit un bouclier autour d'elle pour arrêter les objets métalliques. Elle n'avait toutefois pas terminé son attaque que le sol se fissura sous elle. Elle chuta dans le trou nouvellement formé et agrippa une racine avant de toucher le fond. À l'aide de son chakra, elle se propulsa en dehors du trou pour faire face à l'attaque de Akamaru qui la plaqua durement au sol. Des sangsues, sorties d'elle ne sait où, achevèrent de l'immobiliser et elle arrêta de se débattre quand elle sentit que les créatures lui volaient sa précieuse énergie. Celles-ci se retirèrent d'elles-mêmes et c'est Shino qui lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se releva tranquillement et fit face à Kiba qui arrivait en souriant à pleines dents, dévoilant ses crocs luisants.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas réussi à te tendre un piège, dit celui-ci une fois à sa hauteur.

Elle sourit légèrement, mais ne répondit rien. Elle avait été prise si facilement qu'elle en avait honte. Elle n'était pas du tout alerte à son environnement et dans une situation autre que celle-ci, cela aurait pu lui couter la vie. Ses coéquipiers comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, car Shino demanda :

- Il y a un problème ?

Elle ne répondit pas assez rapidement, car ses coéquipiers étaient déjà tout près d'elle cherchant à la réconforter.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle en affichant son sourire habituel. Petits problèmes familiaux. Rien de bien grave.

Elle les vit se concerter du regard. Ils n'étaient pas dupes et se doutaient que ses petits problèmes devaient être plus importants qu'elle voulait le laisser croire, mais ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions ne cherchant pas à la faire parler si elle voulait garder le silence. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Ils reprirent alors l'entraînement sans plus de paroles et cela l'empêcha de divaguer de nouveau dans ses pensées.

ooo

L'orage avait finalement éclaté en fin d'après-midi et c'est assis sur le sol de sa chambre, le dos appuyé sur son lit, que Hinata regardait les gouttes de pluie tombée sur sa fenêtre. Ses cheveux sombres, encore humides de sa rapide douche, tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre tout comme ses pensées. Et elle avait la désagréable impression d'être espionnée. Elle voulait quitter ce lieu, mais elle ne savait pas où se rendre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'inviter chez ses amis, elle avait beaucoup trop peur de s'imposer, et sortir dehors par ce temps serait stupide. Alors, elle restait dans sa chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait bientôt descendre pour le diner. Et en ce moment, elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas discuter avec sa famille.

Elle se leva, avec cette impression d'être toujours observée, et soupira longuement. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda les arbres de la cour extérieure ployée sous le vent et la pluie. Le vent frappait la vitre par bourrasque et la maison entière craquait sous l'assaut de l'élément. Que devait-elle faire ? Songea-t-elle les yeux rivés à l'extérieur. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que l'annonce de son futur mariage ne soit faite ? Elle appuya son front sur la vitre tiède et soupira faisant apparaître un petit rond de buée sur le verre. Que devait-elle faire au juste ? Que voulait-elle exactement ? Elle ferma les yeux et songea à ses priorités. Mais celles-ci se confondaient les unes avec les autres. Elle ouvrit ses paupières et ses yeux blancs s'illuminèrent alors qu'un éclair au loin zébrait le ciel noir. Elle voulait changer le clan. Plus que tout, elle voulait unir leurs deux familles. Elle souhaitait éviter à Hanabi de porter le sceau, ce qui ne saurait tarder si jamais elle devenait finalement l'héritière et que personne n'empêchait les anciens d'apposer le sceau sur le front de sa petite soeur. Elle ne voulait pas que ses futurs enfants vivent leur jeunesse, tout comme elle, dans la peur d'être renié. Elle voulait mettre un terme aux inégalités d'un membre à l'autre de sa famille. Même son cousin Neji, le si prodige Hyuga, avait mis sa vie sentimentale au placard pour éviter d'apposer la cage sur le front de ses propres enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était si près du but. Elle trouverait un moyen d'être la chef sans avoir un mari dans les pattes. Et si elle était forcée d'épouser quelqu'un, elle se débrouillerait pour que le pouvoir reste entre ses mains. Elle fit la moue en songeant que, peu importe le choix qu'elle ferait, cela l'amenait irrémédiablement à abandonner son poste d'Anbu. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à vivre sans le soutien de son équipe.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et constata qu'il était bientôt l'heure du diner. Elle n'avait qu'un simple pantalon noir ainsi qu'un gilet bleu foncé, mais cela suffirait. Ce soir, personne d'important n'était convié, alors un habit modeste ferait l'affaire. Elle enfila rapidement sa chemise de combat et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta net en ayant encore l'impression d'être observée. Ni tenant plus et passant outre le protocole de bienséance qui interdisait l'utilisation de leur don héréditaire à des fins autres que le combat dans la maison, elle activa son œil blanc et trouva immédiatement la cause de son malaise. Ce crétin, prétentieux et grossier futur mari (peut-être) était en train de l'espionner. Le goujat, songea-t-elle choquée, avait même le culot de lui sourire. Le rouge lui monta aux joues de même qu'une colère qui grandit en son ventre. Elle devait sortir d'ici, se dit-elle en regardant sa fenêtre.

- Hinata, dit soudainement Hanabi en ouvrant la porte, tu es prête pour…

La cadette coupa sa phrase en voyant le regard brillant de son aînée, l'œil blanc activé et demanda immédiatement :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je dois sortir, dit Hinata en ouvrant la fenêtre. Tu me rendrais service si tu me couvrais.

- Mais, commença Hanabi en voyant sa grande sœur enjambée la fenêtre.

Hinata l'ignora et sauta de l'autre côté pour s'engouffrer dans le jardin. Elle sentait toujours le regard braqué de l'autre idiot dans son dos et elle monta sur les toits pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le manoir familial. La pluie tombait dru à l'extérieur et ses cheveux se plaquèrent dans son dos. Les gouttes glissaient sur son visage tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux pour empêcher l'eau de s'y infiltrer. Elle arriva rapidement à la grande muraille entourant le village et descendit dans les ruelles pour trouver un abri. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir pris la fuite. Encore une preuve de sa couardise. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle du caractère Sakura qui, fasse à un tel affront aurait défoncé les murs pour remettre douloureusement à sa place cet impertinent. Elle s'arrêta devant un resto-bar, et hésitante, elle traversa les portes battantes de l'entrée. Son intrusion ne fût remarquée par personne et rapidement, elle glissa vers la banquette du fond, là où l'ombre lui offrirait un refuge. Le bar était petit. Tout était un peu trop rapproché à son goût, que ce soit les quelques tables du centre aux tabourets du comptoir qui traversait tout le petit bar. Quelques personnes étaient assises à l'avant et certaines sur des tables. Une musique pas trop forte n'empêchait pas les conversations qui étaient toutes contrôlées. Certains avaient une assiette de nourriture et elle bouda en songeant qu'elle avait très faim. Surtout après un entraînement. Elle tordait ses cheveux humides sur le sol quand une femme d'âge mûr vint prendre tranquillement sa commande.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Dit la rousse en la détaillant curieusement de la tête aux pieds.

Ses yeux blancs parcoururent rapidement la table où ils tombèrent sur l'annonce du menu du jour.

- Cela, dit-elle en pointant la carte, et aussi une bouteille de saké.

- Comme accompagnement du riz blanc ou brun ? Demanda de nouveau la serveuse en prenant des notes.

- Blanc, répondit-elle simplement.

- Ça ne devrait pas être long, dit la serveuse en s'élançant vers le comptoir pour disparaître derrière.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative de manger au restaurant. Seule de surcroît. Elle joua avec le couteau du bout des doigts et soupira en fixant l'ustensile. Elle devait se reprendre. Réfléchir posément à ses problèmes pour trouver une solution. La dame apporta la bouteille d'alcool et lui versa une rasade dans un petit verre. Une fois seule, Hinata prit le verre dans ses mains, et sans cérémonie, avala le contenu en grimaçant. La chaleur descendit rapidement dans son estomac et elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de la banquette et fixa le plafond de bois laqué. Son objectif était de réunir les deux familles, pensa-t-elle posément. Elle devait au préalable, être chef. Pour être chef, son père devait lui léguer le pouvoir. Si jamais il lui cédait, elle devait amener le conseil à accepter ses idées. Elle se versa de l'alcool en songeant que cela serait tout un défi. Si, en plus, elle était mariée, et que son époux n'avait pas les mêmes idées qu'elle, s'en serait fini de son projet. Toutefois, à partir du moment où le contrat de mariage serait signé, ne serait-elle pas considérée comme une dirigeante ? Cela lui donnerait une chance de faire approuver son projet sans avoir le statut officiel de son père. Elle avala une nouvelle fois tout l'alcool de son petit verre, quand on lui apporta finalement son assiette. L'odeur de poulet s'insinua dans ses narines et elle attaqua lentement la nourriture tout en observant les alentours. Il n'y avait aucun ninja. Seulement des civils. Elle se sentait seule. Elle regrettait un peu d'être partie précipitamment. Finir par manger seul dans un petit restaurant de quartier n'était pas normal. Pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de jurer dans ce décor et elle espérait que personne ne remarquerait sa sacoche de ninjas sur sa cuisse. Elle avala une bouchée tout en se forçant à réfléchir au sceau que sa famille imposait aux membres de la branche secondaire. Le fait est qu'il était temps de développer un nouveau sceau pour remplacer l'ancien. Les aînés Hyuga ne se laisseraient aucunement impressionner par ses idées. Il lui fallait du concret. Elle devait prouver qu'elle était digne de la lignée des chefs Hyuga. Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de saké et sentit l'effet du breuvage circuler dans ses veines. Elle savait être forte, songea-t-elle. Ce que pensait sa famille sur son cas ne devait pas l'empêcher d'accomplir ses objectifs. Elle devait essayer. Si elle réussissait à créer un nouveau sceau apte à satisfaire les exigences de tous, ses chances augmenteraient radicalement pour réaliser son but de former une seule et même famille. Et à partir de maintenant, son temps était compté. Si elle se fiait aux coutumes Hyuga, on ne célébrait un mariage que lorsque l'homme et la femme avaient tous deux atteint l'âge de maturité. Ce qui lui laissait à peine un an avant qu'on exige qu'elle se marie avec ce jeune Hyuga. Si personne d'autre ne faisait de demande bien entendu. Elle se versa un autre verre et trinqua silencieusement. À ma réussite, se dit-elle en souriant légèrement.


	2. Chapter 2 Partie 1

Et voici la première partie du deuxième chapitre. Contrairement au premier chapitre où l'histoire se déroulait la même journée, le deuxième va être une série de petites histoires/évènements qui s'étalent sur un an (dans l'histoire). Un rappel, cette fic est classé M et il y a une raison. Mêmes plusieurs. Bonne lecture :)

2

Hinata sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de son cadran résonna dans la pièce. Elle se retrouva rapidement assise sur son lit, les draps sous elle. Un amoncellement de feuilles était éparpillé tout autour et elle prit le crayon qui avait passé la nuit sous son dos dans sa main gauche. De sa main droite, elle se frotta le visage et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle s'étira ensuite pour éteindre son réveil-matin et cela fait, contempla silencieusement son lit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle ramassa la paperasse en faisant bien attention de ne pas mélanger l'ordre de son travail. Cette nuit, elle avait finalement compris le fonctionnement du sceau imposé aux membres de la branche secondaire de sa famille. C'était la première étape à franchir pour en créer un nouveau. Elle était fière d'elle. Car en plus de faire une telle recherche sur sa famille, elle avait réussi à la garder secrète. Soit, il était facile pour elle de ne pas attirer l'attention, et elle en était sincèrement contente cette fois. Mais elle avait eu besoin de parfaire ses connaissances en allant fouiller dans la bibliothèque familiale et personne ne s'était jamais interposée ou intéressée à ses lectures. Et c'était tout à son avantage. Elle se leva de son lit et posa les documents sur sa commode. Elle prit des vêtements propres et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. C'est sans surprise que Hinata la trouva inoccupée, l'heure étant trop jeune pour que sa petite sœur quitte son lit. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans l'évier et se rinça le visage avec le liquide froid. Maintenant, pensa-t-elle, elle devait aller voir Tsunade. Elle aurait besoin de l'aide de l'Hokage pour pouvoir continuer. Elle n'aurait pas le choix de divulguer son plan toutefois, mais elle espérait que la Hokage serait d'accord avec ses idées.

Un frisson soudain lui traversa l'échine et elle s'appuya sur l'évier. Elle fronça les sourcils, résistant à la forte envie d'activer son don héréditaire. Elle fixa son visage incertain dans le miroir. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours cette impression d'être observée ? Depuis qu'elle avait surpris Koga l'espionner, elle avait toujours peur qu'il recommence. Pourtant, elle avait vérifié à mainte reprise et jamais elle ne l'avait repris sur le fait. Ce n'était probablement qu'une coïncidence. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas aller aux toilettes sans penser qu'il était en train de lui reluquer la silhouette sans qu'elle le sache. Résistant à l'envie d'activer son don héréditaire, elle fit sa toilette en un temps record et retourna ensuite dans sa chambre. Habillée avec ses vêtements de combats, elle rassembla ses documents dans un dossier scellé qu'elle cacha dans sa commode et quitta doucement sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Silencieusement, elle ouvrit le garde-manger et se servit quelques galettes sèches qu'elle plaça dans la poche de son ample veste. Son regard se balada dans la pièce vide, mais personne n'était encore debout. Elle ferma l'armoire et quitta la demeure. Dehors, la brume du matin ne s'était pas encore dissipée, mais elle pouvait voir les lueurs du soleil derrière les arbres du jardin. Peu de temps s'écoulerait avant que la fraîcheur du matin ne disparaisse sous les rayons chaleureux du soleil. Peut-être au domaine Hyuga n'avait-elle croisé personne, mais dès que ses pas vifs l'amenèrent sur la rue principale, elle aperçut quelques marchands montant leurs kiosques, d'autres préparant leurs boutiques pour l'ouverture. Elle reconnut Ino, concentré sur un bouquet de fleurs particulièrement élaboré dans le magasin de ses parents. Elle avait probablement senti sa présence, car la blonde leva la tête et la salua en souriant pleinement. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Ino était une belle femme. D'une beauté resplendissante. Une énergie irradiait de sa personne, un éclat nullement aggressant, mais assez puissant pour attirer l'attention de quiconque passait tout près. L'héritière Hyuga répondit poliment à la salutation, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais elle poursuivit sa route. Si elle voulait rapidement rencontrer Tsunade, elle devait se rendre tôt à son bureau. Elle arriva finalement à la tour et monta les escaliers. Elle rattrapa Shizune, un café fumant dans les mains et Hinata la salua poliment.

- Bonjour Hinata, répondit la médecin calmement. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, répondit l'héritière. Je venais voir si Tsunade n'aurait pas quelques minutes pour un entretien.

Si Shizune était curieuse, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle lui fit simplement signe de la suivre et elles entrèrent toutes deux dans le bureau. Celui-ci était éclairé par les rayons du soleil matinal et Hinata plissa les yeux sous un tel assaut de lumière. Elle remarqua immédiatement la présence de Tsunade, debout près d'un énorme classeur, fouillant dans une pile de dossiers.

- Salut Hinata ! Lança d'une voix enrouée Naruto.

Elle se tourna rapidement vers le blond qui, dans un coin de la pièce, debout en face d'une table, semblait étudier le plus grand manuscrit qu'elle eut jamais vu. Celui-ci devait faire deux mètres de large et devait probablement être plus long même si elle ne pouvait en être sûre, le papier étant roulé sur lui-même. Naruto cacha un bâillement avec sa main tout en tentant un sourire.

- Bonjour Naruto, répondit-elle doucement.

- Tu es matinal aujourd'hui, dit Tsunade en s'installant sur son bureau.

Elle prit place en face, restant debout et attendant que Shizune ait déposé la tasse de café sur le bureau de la Hokage.

- Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital, dit celle-ci. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir revenir aujourd'hui.

- Ça ne fait rien, répondit la dirigeante en balayant l'air de sa main. Rapporte-moi les dossiers demain matin.

Shizune hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Hinata se tritura les doigts, la nervosité emplissant son être, et attendit anxieuse que Tsunade finisse de ranger une pile de feuilles. Elle pouvait entendre Naruto glisser le manuscrit sur le bois du meuble et ses sandales frottées sur le plancher de la pièce.

- Ok Hinata, dit soudainement Tsunade. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Elle leva ses yeux blancs sur la Hokage qui la regardait d'un œil à la fois curieux et encourageant. Elle avala la salive qui s'était formée dans sa bouche et prit la parole en priant pour qu'elle trouve les bons mots.

- Si je viens vous trouver aujourd'hui Hokage, dit-elle poliment, c'est pour solliciter votre aide sur un projet qui me tient à cœur.

Elle prit une inspiration et poursuivit d'une voix qu'elle souhaita juste :

- Vous savez que dans la famille Hyuga, il y a une hiérarchie stricte concernant la branche principale ainsi que la secondaire.

Elle sut qu'à partir de ce moment, elle avait toute l'attention de Tsunade. Celle-ci croisa les mains sous son menton, appuyant ses coudes sur le bord de son bureau, ses yeux noisette sérieusement fixés sur Hinata qui poursuivit plus facilement :

- J'ai toujours eu le projet d'abolir cette division dans ma famille, et ce, il y a très longtemps.

En fait, c'était depuis qu'elle avait assisté à la cérémonie où l'on avait scellé le byakugan de Neji, ne pût-elle s'empêcher de penser.

- Je croyais qu'en devenant chef, j'aurais la chance de mener ce projet à bien. Toutefois, les circonstances m'amènent à croire que même en étant chef de mon clan, je n'aurai probablement pas assez de pouvoir pour apporter un tel changement.

Elle ne sut pas si Tsunade comprit l'allusion aux critères de son contrat de mariage, mais poursuivit tout de même :

- C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de ne plus attendre et de mettre à bien ce projet. J'ai déjà étudié profondément le sceau actuel et compris son fonctionnement. J'ai aussi une idée assez précise de ce que je dois faire pour convaincre le conseil de l'abolir.

Hinata réfléchissait à comment formuler les mots quand Tsunade demanda :

- Et que crois-tu devoir faire ?

Elle laissa défiler son regard sur les fenêtres et un rayon de soleil vint éclairer son visage. Elle sentit sa chaleur et ses yeux retournèrent sur la Hokage. Hinata ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Je veux créer un nouveau sceau qui permettrait la protection de notre don héréditaire comme l'ancien. Mais ce sceau ne pourrait plus servir à assujettir la branche secondaire, car je veux enlever le contrôle que le sceau donne aux membres de la branche principale.

Elle prit une pause, mais reprit aussitôt :

- J'ai jugé que ma famille n'accepterait jamais de simplement enlever le sceau. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont peur plus que tout que notre don soit plagié et encore plus de libérer la famille secondaire et risquer d'en perdre le contrôle. En leur proposant un sceau de remplacement, j'ai bon espoir d'arriver à les convaincre. Il n'y aura pas lieu de s'inquiéter que quelqu'un puisse voler notre don puisque celui-ci sera tout de même protégé. Et pour ce qui est du contrôle sur la branche secondaire, c'est de toute façon un pouvoir injuste. Aucun humain ne devrait être assujetti à un autre. Je préfère laisser le choix à tous et je souhaite que la famille reste tout de même unie.

- Tu t'embarques dans un projet ambitieux, dit Tsunade en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de la dirigeante et elle demanda :

- Et comment puis-je t'aider à réaliser ton projet ?

Le soulagement envahit Hinata et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Elle poursuivit rapidement, s'approchant inconsciemment du bureau qui la séparait de Tsunade.

- J'aurais besoin d'un laboratoire, débita-t-elle rapidement. Un endroit où je pourrais garder mon travail en sécurité. Et un accès à la bibliothèque de Konoha. Surtout, la partie des sceaux. Ainsi que le droit de me procurer des ingrédients plus rares.

Hinata perdit son sourire et dit plus lentement :

- Je ne peux pas travailler ce projet à la maison. Si aujourd'hui, un grand nombre de Hyuga seraient d'accord avec mon idée, il reste un nombre non négligeable qui sont contre. Et c'est malheureusement eux qui ont le plus de pouvoir.

Tsunade la fixait sérieusement et elle répondit finalement :

- Je veux bien t'accorder tout ce que tu me demandes.

Hinata sourit en réponse, mais Tsunade continua en plantant ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Hinata, lui lançant un avertissement :

- Par contre, tu dois me promettre de faire bien attention. Ne tente pas n'importe quoi si tu n'es pas certaine du résultat.

Son regard perdit de sa dureté et la Hokage poursuivit :

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me le demander. D'ailleurs, je connais plusieurs livres très intéressants sur les sceaux que je vais te demander de lire avant même de commencer tes travaux. D'ici là, je vais te trouver un endroit où t'installer.

Elle prit un bloc note et inscrivit plusieurs mots sur le papier blanc. Elle arracha la petite feuille et la tendit à Hinata qui la lut rapidement. Une douzaine de titres y étaient inscrits et elle constata qu'elle avait lu plus de la moitié. Elle remarqua la signature de Tsunade qui lui permettrait de prendre les livres sans qu'aucune question ne lui soit posée.

- Les deux derniers, dit Tsunade, tu ne pourrais pas les sortir de la bibliothèque, mais les autres si. Reviens quand tu auras terminé ta lecture.

Elle s'inclina poliment et salua la Hokage. Elle quitta le bureau et refréna son envie de descendre les escaliers en sautillant de joie. Elle savait qu'elle souriait comme une idiote alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Tsunade avait accepté son projet de bon cœur et maintenant, elle avait encore plus de chance de le réaliser.

ooo

Elle flattait distraitement la tête de Akamaru qui s'était couché à côté d'elle. Assise sur le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'herbe, elle lisait, un pli de concentration sur son front, alors que plus loin, Shino et Kiba combattaient. C'était une chaude journée et elle sentait l'humidité qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Elle se serait bien passé de la chaleur de l'énorme chien à côté d'elle, mais celui-ci, tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher des rayons du soleil sous le même arbre qu'elle avait choisi. Le livre sur ses jambes croisées, elle tourna la page et entama la lecture d'un chapitre sur les types d'éléments physiques d'un sceau. Ses yeux étaient lourds et elle se força à les garder ouverts. Elle leva le visage sur le ciel recouvert d'une fine couche de nuage, n'empêchant nullement le soleil d'éclairer la terre. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, mais souhaitait plus que tout profiter de ce moment de répit pour lire le plus possible. Elle trouvait ardu de gérer son temps entre ses recherches, ses entraînements et ses responsabilités d'héritière avec le clan. Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus courtes, mais elle tentait le plus possible de garder la forme en changeant le moins possible ses habitudes. Toutefois, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle se jetait dans les livres que Tsunade lui avait demandé de lire. Elle avait une longue mission dans deux jours et voulait avoir fini ses lectures avant de partir. Rien ne l'empêchait d'amener des bouquins pendant sa mission. Mais être concentrée à discerner les dangers qui pourrait survenir sur le terrain et essayer de comprendre une explication trop complexe dans un livre, demandait trop d'effort. Elle préférait alors s'abstenir en mission plutôt que de nuire à la survie de son équipe ou de mal comprendre quelque chose dans ses lectures.

Une ombre se dessina devant elle et Kiba tomba lourdement à ses côtés.

- Quelle chaleur, dit-il passant une main sur son front pour enlever la sueur qui y perlait.

Hinata se détourna d'eux pour prendre des bouteilles d'eau dans son sac. Elle en tendit une à Kiba qui la remercia joyeusement et l'autre à Shino qui, debout devant elle, hocha la tête en prenant le breuvage.

- Alors ça avance ? Demanda Kiba en tentant de lire le livre posé sur les jambes de Hinata.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Il ne me reste que trois livres à lire et Tsunade devrait me donner un endroit où travailler.

Elle regarda en coin Shino. Il avait beau rester stoïque, elle devinait qu'il bouillait sous sa veste et sa capuche. Ses insectes devaient lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie, se dit-elle. Kiba dut suivre le fil de sa pensée, car il lança sans préambule :

- Shino ! Enlève ta veste, on croirait que tu es sur le point de t'effondrer !

En réponse, le contrôleur d'insecte détourna la tête pour regarder aux alentours. Hinata activa son byakugan et après avoir vérifié deux fois, elle dit :

- Il n'y a personne.

Après un soupir, Shino enleva sa veste et se retrouva avec un gilet à manche courte. Hinata le regarda passer la main dans ses cheveux bruns courts et constata qu'il n'y avait pas eu que Kiba qui avait eu chaud pendant leur , Shino avait eu trop de réactions mitigées face à son apparence et elle savait d'expérience qu'il était méfiant à montrer qu'une petite parcelle de peau. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait voir distinctement les insectes glisser sous la couche d'épiderme de ses avant-bras.

- Ils ont l'air d'avoir chaud, dit-elle simplement.

- Si, répondit Shino. Mais ce n'est pas une température nuisible pour eux. Le froid est bien plus dommageable.

Kiba s'étendit dans l'herbe et Shino contempla le paysage. Elle en profita pour retourner à sa lecture. Habituellement, elle ne restait pas aussi longtemps avec ses coéquipiers, mais s'était un moyen comme un autre de gagner du temps et de pouvoir avancer son projet. Elle évitait d'amener trop de livres au manoir Hyuga de peur d'attirer l'attention. Kiba la trouvait un peu trop paranoïaque, mais ne semblait pas mécontent de lui servir d'excuse pour rentrer plus tard chez elle. D'ailleurs toute à ses pensées, un ronflement se fit soudainement entendre à sa droite, suivit d'un deuxième à sa gauche. Elle leva lentement son regard blanc vers Shino qui la regardait un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. D'un côté, Kiba, la bouche ouverte dévoilant des crocs pointus menait un vacarme dans son sommeil. Akamaru en faisait tout autant étendu de l'autre côté. Elle roula des yeux et soudainement, un air espiègle traversa son regard. Avançant doucement le livre au-dessus du visage de Kiba, tentant par la même occasion de retenir son hilarité sous l'œil intéressé du contrôleur d'insecte, elle ferma le bouquin juste au-dessus du nez du maître chien. Elle eut tout juste le temps de déplacer son livre du visage de Kiba que celui avait laissé échapper une exclamation de surprise en se redressant. Elle éclata de rire alors que son coéquipier tournait un regard vexé vers elle.

- Désolée, dit-elle entre deux rires.

- Attends que je t'attrape ! Répondit Kiba alors qu'elle se retrouvait d'un bond sur ses pieds pour éviter son bras allongé vers elle.

Il se leva rapidement et Hinata sauta par-dessus Akamaru qui la langue pendante, la regarda filer plus loin. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux lui apportant une brise au combien rafraichissantes alors qu'elle descendait une pente douce, se rapprochant d'un cours d'eau plus bas. Elle entendit le rire de Kiba derrière et tenta un coup d'œil. Il était bien derrière elle, mais une présence à côté d'elle fit son apparition et elle évita facilement le coup de pied que le clone de Kiba avait tenté. D'un coup de paume bien placée, elle fit disparaitre l'intrus et d'un bond, fit un face à face avec Kiba.

- C'était simplement pour rire ! S'excusa-t-elle en levant les mains devant elle.

Elle tentait de garder un visage sérieux, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ralentit devant elle et s'arrêta finalement. Faisant la moue, il dit :

- C'est pas très amusant, j'aurais aimé une vengeance, mais bon.

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna d'elle pour marcher dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus.

Hinata soupira de soulagement et courant à sa hauteur dit :

- Retournons auprès de Shino, j'y ai laissé mon livre et…

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque Kiba l'agrippa fermement et l'entraîna rapidement dans la direction opposée en riant.

- Kiba ! Cria-t-elle inquiète en voyant la rivière se rapprocher.

Mais comme elle l'avait pensé, il la lança sans galanterie dans le cours et elle coula dans le liquide en fermant les yeux. Elle laissa échapper quelques bulles d'air en songeant que l'eau était très bonne, mais se dépêcha de remonter à la surface. Une fois sur la rive, elle s'avança vers Kiba qui, les bras croisés, la regardait, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Il s'éloigna d'elle prestement quand elle tenta de lui envoyer une gerbe d'eau et éclata de rire en voyant sa moue.

- Hey ! Dit-il. Il ne faut jamais réveiller le chien qui dort !

- Ce n'était pas le chat ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle prit la direction de leur terrain d'entraînement suivi de Kiba qui gardait une distance respectable.

- Tu l'as quand même mérité, ricana le maître chien devant elle.

- Et après tu me dis que je dois apprendre à m'amuser, dit Hinata en essayant de garder un air renfrogné.

Elle tenta d'empêcher son gilet de coller sur sa poitrine et se sentit rougir à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la voir dans un tel état.

- Hoé ! Kiba ! Hinata !

Elle déglutit en reconnaissant la voix et se tourna vers Naruto qui marchait vers eux d'un bon pas. Kiba le salua énergique et elle s'inclina légèrement lorsqu'il fut tout près.

- En fait, je voulais te parler, dit le blond en se tournant vers la jeune femme surprise.

- Moi ? Répondit Hinata en pointant un doigt sur elle-même.

- Oui, confirma Naruto alors qu'elle se sentait rougir. En fait…

Il regarda Kiba et agrippa soudainement l'avant-bras de Hinata en la tirant plus loin.

- Je te la ramène plus tard, cria Naruto à l'adresse du maître chien qui les regardait, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ainsi ses crocs.

Elle tenta un regard sur Kiba qui mima une scène un peu trop déplacée à son goût et après lui avoir lancé un regard sévère, elle l'ignora. Elle savait Naruto impulsif, mais elle ne trouvait pas la raison qui expliquerait une telle attitude de sa part. Une fois isolée de toute oreille indiscrète, il la libéra et elle tenta tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air décontracté dans ses vêtements trempés. Elle déplaça une mèche collée sur son front alors que Naruto se moquait :

- Une baignade improvisée ?

Plutôt forcé, pensa-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. Il sembla deviner son malaise, car il perdit son sourire et commença aussitôt :

- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, et je…en fait, j'aurais aimé t'aider dans ton projet concernant le sceau Hyuga.

Hinata le regarda surprise. Naruto voulait l'aider ? Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand il continua dans sa lancée :

- Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait une promesse à Neji. Pendant notre combat, au premier examen chunin, je lui ai promis que je changerais les lois pour qu'il ne soit plus obligé à subir l'oiseau en cage. Et, je veux t'aider. Vraiment.

Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds nerveusement et reprit de plus belle :

- Je sais que j'ai passé pour un idiot toute ma vie, mais je peux vraiment t'être utile. En plus, je suis l'acolyte de l'Hokage, ce qui n'est pas rien. J'ai accès à beaucoup de connaissances, je connais plusieurs techniques et j'ai beaucoup de gens qui peuvent m'aider. J'ai aussi…

- Stop. Dit Hinata calmement en souriant timidement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il cherchait tant à se valoriser. Croyait-il qu'elle refuserait son aide ? Alors qu'elle en avait plus que tout immensément besoin pour arriver à mettre à terme son projet avant son mariage ? Et elle savait que Naruto n'oserait jamais la trahir. Cette promesse qu'il avait faite à son cousin en apportait la preuve.

- Je serais ravie que tu m'apportes ton aide, Naruto, dit-elle doucement.

Un sourire éclaira les traits du blond et elle ne pût s'empêcher de fondre devant une telle joie. Naruto était beau. Tout dans sa posture, dans ses gestes, dans ses yeux bleus comme le ciel représentait à son avis ce qu'il y avait de plus harmonieux chez un homme. Dans sa joie, il s'élança vers elle et l'enlaça fermement la soulevant presque de terre. Elle hoqueta de surprise et il s'éloigna promptement d'elle devant son désarroi.

- Oups, désolé ! S'écria-t-il penaud.

Il regarda aux alentours nerveusement et lorsqu'il fût sûr que personne n'avait été témoin de leur accolade, il dit :

- Mauvaise habitude. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de Hyuga où je serais probablement mort.

- Pas à ce point, dit-elle en riant nerveusement. Seulement, dans le coma.

Elle se surprit à lui faire un clin d'œil et il éclata de rire.

- Avais-tu fini de lire les livres que Tsunade t'avait recommandés ? Demanda-t-il, redevenu sérieux.

- Bientôt, dit-elle. Lorsque je vais revenir de mission, je pourrai demander à avoir mon laboratoire.

Naruto se gratta la joue et dit :

- Pendant ton absence, je vais en profiter pour faire de la lecture, et je vais me débrouiller pour que le labo soit prêt à ton retour. Et est-ce que tu comptes dévoiler ton projet à d'autres personnes ?

Elle ne pouvait se le permettre, se dit Hinata en faisant la moue. Si jamais les Hyuga apprenaient qu'elle travaillait sur un tel projet, il se dépêcherait de lui couper tout moyen de continuer ou de mettre en action son plan.

- Il n'y a que mes coéquipiers qui sont au courant, dit-elle. Ils me servent de prétexte pour quitter la demeure, donc je les ai prévenus. Peut-être plus tard, vais-je en parler à Ino et Sakura. Mais, il ne faut pas que ma famille l'apprenne. Pas même Neji.

- D'accord, dit-il rapidement. Pour le moment, motus et bouche cousus.

Hinata se racla la gorge gênée, mais elle poursuivit tout de même, voulant préciser quelque chose d'important même si ça la rendait mal à l'aise.

- Naruto, dit-elle tout bas. Personne n'est au courant du contrat de mariage et… j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi.

Il hocha la tête et répondit sérieusement :

- Tu n'avais pas à demander.

Il retrouva toutefois le sourire et s'exclama :

- La vieille m'a très bien fait comprendre que tout ce qui se disait dans le bureau ne devait pas en sortir. D'ailleurs, j'ai gardé quelques cicatrices de ce discours.

Elle ne sût pas si elle devait rire ou bien être scandalisée ce qui fit rigoler Naruto devant son air incertain. Elle sourit à son tour et il s'excusa, car il devait retourner étudier avec Tsunade qui l'attendait pour lui faire faire tout le travail barbant, expliqua-t-il. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et se sentit incapable d'effacer son sourire sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle pensa à son clan, pour une des premières fois, si c'est yeux reprirent un air sérieux, un sourire certain se dessina sur ses lèvres. Maintenant que Naruto était de son côté, elle ne pouvait que réussir. Et ça l'enchantait.

ooo

Hinata n'avait pas l'habitude de juger les gens. Toutefois, elle s'était permis de classer rapidement son fiancé. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de fier. D'égocentrique qui se croyait parfait. Cependant, elle devinait maintenant que c'était une façade. Koga ne parlait pas énormément. Lorsqu'il le faisait et qu'elle avait été présente, c'était trop souvent pour rabaisser autrui. Toutefois, en cette soirée douce, où, après un léger souper, tout d'eux s'était isolé dans le jardin à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité, la conversation bénigne qu'ils menaient la laissait stupéfaite. Elle tenta de reculer dans ses souvenirs pourquoi, elle avait jugé si rapidement ce Koga. Et c'est pendant un silence dans leur discussion qu'elle crut comprendre ce changement de comportement chez le jeune homme. La mère de Koga. Cette vieille femme grincheuse qui souvent lorsqu'elle était petite l'avait rabaissé. C'était cette femme aigrie qui, d'un œil perçant, surveillait son fils étroitement. Lui qui devait habilement paraître supérieur aux yeux de sa génitrice. Quitte à être impoli avec ses pairs. Qui d'eux deux voulait le pouvoir ? Se surprit-elle à penser. Koga était encore plus jeune qu'elle. Ils avaient trois ans de différence. Pensait-il déjà à diriger le clan Hyuga à un si jeune âge ? Alors, qu'il n'avait jamais été destiné à cela ?

- Avez-vous déjà visité les ruines du pays des Tourbillons ? Demanda Koga curieusement.

Elle lui sourit avant de prendre la parole. Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils discutaient à l'extérieur et qu'ils ne cessaient de parler de leurs voyages. Peut-être voulait-il diriger, se dit-elle, mais le voyage l'intéressait tout autant.

- Je n'ai pas visité ce pays, répondit Hinata. Moi et mon équipe l'avons toutefois traversé quelques fois.

- Il m'est arrivé quelques mésaventures dans ce pays, commença Koga. J'ai découvert que je n'avais pas vraiment le pied marin.

Il eut un léger sourire et elle y répondit poliment. Ils arrivaient à avoir une conversation, réfléchit Hinata, mais la plupart du temps, ses petits rendez-vous l'ennuyaient. Elle aurait eu tant à faire au laboratoire. Elle et Naruto avaient préparé un nombre élevé d'ingrédients à tester et elle avait hâte de pouvoir commencer. Sa dernière mission lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu et elle avait perdu presque trois semaines à courir après un ninja en fuite. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit soudainement son père accompagné de la mère de Koga se diriger droit vers eux. Son regard se dirigea vivement sur son fiancé. Elle nota une légère tension au niveau des épaules. À peine notable. Son regard reprit un air plus dur et il se leva rapidement lorsque les deux aînés furent à leur hauteur. Sa théorie selon laquelle ce n'était pas nécessairement Koga qui tirait les ficelles du jeu se faisait de plus en plus plausible. Elle se leva à sa suite et après des salutations qu'elle trouva insipides, elle retourna au manoir avec son père qui ne dit rien. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans sa chambre et se dépêcha de sortir ses dossiers dans l'espoir de travailler un peu avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ses pensées étaient toutefois dirigées vers son mariage. Rien n'avait été officialisé, mais lorsqu'elle était à la maison, elle sentait le regard des chefs Hyuga sur elle. Attendaient-ils qu'elle fasse une bévue pour l'exclure pour de bon ? Son père restait silencieux et ne l'éclairait en rien sur le rôle qu'elle devait jouer. Il lui avait simplement montré le contrat et elle avait dû l'accepter devant tout le conseil. La date du mariage n'avait pas encore été annoncée et elle se demanda combien de temps de répit elle disposait avant d'être obligée de prévenir ses amis. Elle soupira et rangea tranquillement la paperasse. Elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Pas ce soir. Habituellement, elle était capable de placer ses soucis familiaux dans un coin de son cerveau et se concentrer exclusivement sur le sceau qu'elle voulait créer. Toutefois, en ce moment, elle doutait. Elle doutait de ses décisions. Elle se demandait si avoir, en quelque sorte car elle n'avait pas signé, accepté sans se plaindre ce contrat était une bonne solution. D'un autre côté, si elle suivait à la lettre les exigences des Hyugas, ils auraient une meilleure estime d'elle. Et elle en avait de besoin pour pouvoir prendre la parole devant les membres de la branche principale. Elle s'étendit dans son lit après avoir enfilé une chemise de nuit et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas temps de douter, se dit-elle. Pour les membres de la famille secondaire, elle devait mener ce projet à bien. Marier Koga n'était qu'un petit prix à payer pour libérer toute la famille Hyuga.

ooo

- Sakura, savais-tu que toute seule, tu as bu plus d'alcool que nous trois réunis ? Constata Ino.

- Tsunade ne t'aura pas juste transmis son savoir en médecine, ajouta Tenten, le sourire en coin.

Hinata ria légèrement devant l'air vexé de la rose qui s'exclama :

- Laissez-moi vous informer, mesdames, que mon corps a été entraîné à détruire tout poison qui si infiltre. Y comprit, et ce, malheureusement, l'alcool.

- Dure pour le porte-feuille ! Soupira Ino.

Hinata s'appuya sur sa chaise et poussa un soupir avant de porter la coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Il y avait un moment déjà que les quatre kunoichi ne s'étaient réunis pour une soirée entre filles. Elle retint un bâillement et regarda la vaisselle sale qui s'amoncelait dans l'évier de cuisine de l'appartement de Sakura et Ino. Si elle continuait à boire ainsi, elle tomberait bientôt dans les bras de Morphée, pensa-t-elle en déposant la coupe sur la table.

- Alors, cette nuit les filles, s'exclama Tenten, j'ai trouvé un film qui devrait être intéressant !

- Non ! S'écria Sakura. Pas encore un film de démon et d'esprit parce que je vous jure que je…

- Sakura, coupa Ino. C'est pour te rendre plus forte !

- Je suis d'accord avec Sakura, dit Hinata. La dernière fois, le film était plutôt…

- De toute façon, c'est à mon tour, coupa Tenten en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le salon.

Hinata eut un regard désolé vers la rose qui y répondit en ingurgitant le reste de la bouteille d'alcool. Le trio restant se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre place sur le divan et fut rejoint par Tenten qui dit :

- Vous allez l'adorer !

- Mouais…maugréa Sakura.

- On sait bien que tu es une trouillarde, grand front ! Ria Ino. Tu n'es pas obligée de le regarder.

- Je ne suis pas trouillarde ! C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de film !

- Ne pas l'apprécier ne signifie pas que tu n'es pas capable de le regarder !

- Je suis capable de…

- Alors, je te mets au défi de l'écouter en entier !

Hinata vit Sakura pincer les lèvres et la rose cracha :

- Si je le regarde en entier, tu fais la vaisselle tout le prochain mois !

- Si tu te sauves avant la fin, tu me sers de cobaye pour mes potions !

- Marché conclu !

- Tout le monde doit participer, dit Tenten. Hein Hinata ?

Hinata ouvrit les yeux de surprise et Ino s'exclama :

- Si vous ne regardez pas le film en entier, vous allez devenir mes cobayes !

- Oh moi je veux ton kimono vert ! Dit Tenten en regardant avec espoir Hinata.

- Pour plaire à…commença Ino avant de recevoir de la maîtresse d'arme un coup de coude dans les côtés.

Hinata réfléchit quelques instants et répondit à l'affirmative devant l'insistance de Tenten. Ce kimono était de toute façon fait pour la jeune femme.

- Et si Tenten tu ne réussis pas, dit Hinata, tu ne choisis plus les films lors de nos soirées.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Sakura un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tenten, ne pas regarder un film en entier, impossible, dit Ino qui eut droit à un regard noir de la rose.

- Bon s'est parti ! Dit Tenten en appuyant sur la touche lecture.

La maîtresse d'arme eut un léger rire ce qui lui attira les regards curieux des trois autres ninjas présents dans la pièce. Hinata se prépara mentalement à une histoire sordide, souhaitant secrètement que l'intrigue tienne debout. Le film débuta sur un paysage paradisiaque de plage blanche avec un sublime couché de soleil en fond de palmier remuant à peine au gré de la légère brise océanique. Un fond de musique plutôt médiocre se fit entendre et l'apparition du personnage, probablement principal, se dit Hinata, qui tout juste habillé d'un maillot, regardait en coin un groupe de gens. Si l'héritière Hyuga regardait l'écran, elle n'était pas vraiment attentive à l'intrigue amoureuse qui était en train de se ficeler. Elle songea plutôt à sa famille et au sceau qu'elle tentait de créer pour la branche secondaire. Maintenant bien installée dans le laboratoire avec l'aide de Naruto, les expérimentations avaient commencé. Elles avançaient bien. À ce rythme, elle finirait assez tôt et aurait amplement le temps de se préparer pour faire face au conseil Hyuga. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle oublie d'aller chercher les ingrédients demain à l'hôpital. Elle aurait dû le demander à Naruto. Avec l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, elle aurait aimé faire la grasse matinée.

- C'est moi ou monsieur « abdominaux parfaits » est en train de séduire un homme ? Dit soudainement Ino.

- Je crois pas, dit Sakura, il l'amène à l'hôtel. Probablement pour le décapiter.

Beurk, pensa Hinata, les films de ce genre ne l'attiraient pas du tout. Mais elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une fois dans la chambre somptueuse de l'hôtel les deux hommes se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en arrachant leurs vêtements.

- Je crois que c'est le moment parfait pour que le meurtrier débarque et arrête ce carnage ! S'écria Sakura.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Pouffa Ino alors que les deux hommes se retrouvaient nus comme deux vers, leurs anatomies dressées fièrement.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, dit Hinata tout bas.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé l'intimité entre deux hommes. En plus d'être mal à l'aise d'écouter ce genre de scène qui dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle croyait possible entre deux hommes, elle la trouvait aberrante. En ayant déjà trop vu, elle se détourna à un moment critique où Sakura en profita pour hurler :

- Tenten !

- Je ne peux pas regarder ça, ria nerveusement Ino.

Le souffle pantelant des hommes se répercutait sur les murs de la pièce et Hinata imagina ce qui devait se dérouler à l'écran et songea un instant à s'évanouir.

- Arrête-le ! Cria Sakura et Ino.

Hinata se tourna vers Tenten qui, une grimace sur le visage, ne protesta pas pour arrêter le film. Il y eut un long silence.

- Ok, je crois que finalement j'ai une limite, dit la maîtresse d'arme.

- Hinata, ça va ? Demanda Sakura en se tournant vers elle.

- Je…hésita la brune, crois que je vais entrer au couvent…

- Tu l'as traumatisé ! S'écria Ino scandalisé en pointant Tenten du doigt. Elle va rester vierge toute sa vie par ta faute !

Hinata rit nerveusement tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas une si mauvaise option.

- Ino vaisselle. Ordonna Sakura d'une voix basse.

- Pardon ? C'était seulement si tu regardais le film en entier mon futur cobaye, répondit la blonde un sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura s'apprêta à répliquer quand elle comprit que la blonde avait raison.

- Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée ce film, dit pensivement Tenten devant l'air enragé de Sakura.

- Maintenant quand je vais croiser un homme, je vais imaginer ce genre de chose, ajouta Ino un frisson glacé lui traversant le dos.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ça ? S'exclama Sakura sarcastiquement.

- Même un pervers comme Kakashi aurait paniqué devant une telle scène, répondit Ino.

Hinata se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où la vaisselle sale trônait. Ino lui dit une fois qu'elle fit couler l'eau :

- Ta gentillesse ne changera pas le fait que tu seras mon cobaye.

Mais la blonde continua :

- J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce que je vais te faire tester et je suis sûre que tu vas adorer.

Hinata ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que, venant de Ino, il n'avait rien à redire. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ino et elle n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes goûts. Elle se doutait que peu importe ce qu'elle testerait, elle n'adorerait pas.

- Finalement, dit Sakura en rejoignant l'héritière Hyuga, à ta place, j'entrerais au couvent aussi.


	3. Chapter 2 Partie 2

Et voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 2. Ensuite il ne reste qu'un chapitre et ce sera terminé (yeah !) Et un merci à gab, ton coms, m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

2 (partie 2)

- Échantillon numéro trois et numéro seize, dit Naruto tenant dans chaque main gantée une éprouvette.

Situé de l'autre côté de la table, Hinata prit une feuille emplie de notes et lut rapidement les descriptions. Son regard se leva sur le blond en face d'elle qui attendait son approbation. Elle descendit les lunettes de sécurité sur sa tête devant ses yeux et regarda Naruto faire de même.

- Ok, dit-elle simplement.

Naruto mélangea les deux liquides dans un bol et Hinata activa son byakugan pour étudier la réaction des deux ingrédients. Elle put immédiatement voir le branle-bas de combat et Naruto, qui étudiait son visage, s'empressa de jeter un liquide basique pour empêcher toute explosion. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, le dernier accident du genre leur avait fait perdre quelques heures en nettoyage. L'envie soudaine de chiffonner la feuille dans ses mains la prit, mais se retenant, elle ne fit que la lancer sur la table et se détourna de Naruto. Elle marcha vers le fond de la petite pièce et enleva ses lunettes de sécurité devant la fenêtre. Donnant sur l'extérieur, elle avait une vue sur une ruelle bondée et une parcelle de ciel bleu en cette fin de journée. Elle croisa les bras et soupira de frustration. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Jusqu'à maintenant, tout allait bien. Ils avançaient d'un bon rythme et avaient toujours réussi à trouver rapidement des solutions aux problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Avait-elle fait une erreur de calcul ? Il lui manquait un ingrédient aux propriétés spécifiques. Et elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver. En fait, elle en avait déniché plusieurs, mais ceux-ci étaient tous incompatibles avec les composants déjà présents dans le sceau. Elle ferma les yeux, son front plissé de concentration, cherchant une solution introuvable. Mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était un ballon de frappe où elle pourrait passer sa colère et son impuissance. Le problème était que ce soir, elle avait un souper avec son fiancé Koga et qu'elle devrait jouer à la fille innocente et polie. Et pour une des rares fois, elle aurait énormément de difficulté à prendre ce rôle qui pourtant avait toujours été le sien.

- Hé, Hinata, dit soudainement Naruto derrière elle.

Elle se sentit raidir et souhaita qu'il n'en remarque rien. Était-ce parce qu'elle était à fleur de peau ? Sa présence était plus palpable que d'ordinaire et un frisson lui traversa l'échine lorsqu'elle vit son reflet l'observer dans la vitre.

- On va le trouver, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Elle savait qu'il pouvait sentir sa frustration. Hinata se laissa la liberté de fixer le reflet de Naruto. Elle le détaillait sérieusement, notant intérieurement qu'il la dépassait maintenant d'une tête, que ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs qu'à son habitude, retombant ainsi de chaque côté de son visage. Elle imagina sous sa veste son teint basané et son corps qu'elle trouvait parfait. Elle remonta son observation vers ses yeux bleus et devina soudainement son malaise devant le comportement qu'elle avait et qui lui était si peu commun. Elle dévia son regard vers une latte du plancher de gêne en pinçant les lèvres. Elle en avait marre ! Songea-t-elle exaspérée, ses ongles entrant dans la chair de son ventre. Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à trouver cette pièce manquante ? Le temps leur était compté ! Koga aurait dix-huit ans dans moins de six mois et ils n'avaient même pas terminé le sceau ! Elle devrait faire les tests pour le valider et ensuite convaincre le conseil !

- Hinata, tu devrais prendre une pause, tenta Naruto.

- Ça va, dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la table de travail.

Elle reprit ses notes et inscrivit les résultats négatifs de l'expérience.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout, reprit Naruto en se postant derrière elle. Tu dois te reposer.

- Je vais pouvoir bientôt, répondit-elle en tournant les pages d'un livre pour trouver une information, j'ai un souper dans quelques heures.

- Un souper ? S'exclama-t-il. J'ai été à des soupers des gens de ta classe et c'est pas de tout repos. On doit tellement faire attention à tout qu'on fait et dit qu'on a l'impression d'être sur un champ de bataille.

Elle soupira d'impatience et dit mollement :

- Tu exagères.

- J'exagère ? Mais est-ce que tu t'es regardé ?

- Pardon ? Dit-elle en se retournant brusquement. Naruto, je suis juste déçue de ne pas encore avoir trouvé l'ingrédient manquant. Je ne veux pas prendre du retard.

- Ce n'est pas une soirée de moins qui va nous retarder, dit-il en l'agrippant par le bras pour la traîner hors de la pièce.

Elle sentit le feu lui bruler les joues, mais pas pour la raison habituelle.

- Naruto, laisse-moi ! Cria-t-elle en se libérant de son emprise.

Il sembla surpris, mais elle reprit aussitôt :

- Je ne t'oblige à rien ! Si tu veux t'en aller, va-t-en ! Mais moi, je veux continuer !

- Hinata ! S'écria-t-il plus fort. T'es sur le point de craquer, tu en fais beaucoup trop !

- Qui es-tu pour juger ce qui est bon ou non pour moi ? Répondit-elle avec la même force.

- Le futur Hokage bon sang ! Hurla Naruto soudain excédé. Je connais les missions que tu accomplis ! Je sais que les entraînements d'Anbu peuvent être exténuants ! Je devine que tu dois jouer à la princesse parfaite dans ta famille ! Et qu'en plus, tu passes énormément de temps ici ! J'en sais assez pour dire qu'à ce train-là, tu te diriges droit vers un mur !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de te mêler soudainement de ma vie ? Répondit-elle à son tour.

Pour la première fois, elle aurait aimé avoir une voix puissante. Une voix forte qui aurait fait reculer Naruto.

- Tu sais comme moi que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Continua-t-elle. Tu sais aussi que si je ne joue pas à la princesse parfaite, comme tu le dis si bien, je risque de perdre mon statut d'héritière ! Et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre ! Pas avant d'avoir libéré la branche secondaire de ma famille ! Quitte à rentrer dans un mur !

Naruto crispa ses poings et serra sa mâchoire. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux plusieurs secondes, un air de défi dans le regard et cette tension qui les habitaient tous deux et qui ne souhaitaient que sortir pour déclencher les hostilités. Mais Naruto coupa leur échange en jurant tout bas et il se dirigea tout droit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit pour ensuite la refermer brutalement une fois sortie. Hinata retourna d'un pas lourd vers la table en se sentant à la fois furieuse et triste d'avoir été abandonnée. Elle regarda son matériel et se prit soudainement la tête dans les mains en laissant échapper un cri de rage. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large et elle donna un coup de pied sur un petit banc qui eut le malheur d'être dans sa trajectoire. Naruto avait raison. Elle devait prendre une pause. Elle laissa échapper un dernier grognement et activa son byagukan en sortant de l'édifice. Elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte et s'élança vers le terrain d'entraînement où Naruto s'apprêtait à s'exercer. Elle sauta de toit en toit et atterrit juste devant lui alors qu'il s'élançait sur une cible. Elle évita son coup et dit penaude :

- Tu as raison, je suis désolée.

Naruto lui fit lentement face et avoua :

- C'est la première que j'ai eu envie de te frapper, tu sais ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et dit d'un ton hautain :

- De toute façon, c'est une chose au-dessus de tes capacités.

Elle vit le sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et sentit son ventre se contracter d'anticipation.

- C'est une invitation ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle y répondit en prenant la pause de combat typique de sa famille et elle eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le coup que Naruto tenta de lui mettre dans l'estomac. Elle y répondit avec toute la frustration accumulée et perçut son chakra l'entourer involontairement. C'était un corps à corps comme elle les aimait. Naruto était un combattant rapide. Digne de la vitesse des Hyugas. C'était au premier qui porterait le coup fatal. Son corps qui au début était tendu par la nervosité l'était maintenant par l'effort physique. Une fatigue beaucoup plus agréable que celle causée par les problèmes quotidiens souvent difficiles à résoudre. La poussière s'élevait autour d'eux, leurs vitesses excessives ne lui permettant pas de retomber sur le sol. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle aperçut soudain une chance de porter un coup final. D'une pirouette, elle se retrouva derrière lui alors qu'il était accroupi au sol. Alors, qu'il se relevait, elle dirigea un doigt sur sa nuque et plaça sa paume sur son dos au niveau du cœur. Tous deux soudainement immobiles, elle baissa son regard sur le kunai pointé sur son ventre. Probablement, un coup fatal, pensa-t-elle en faisant la moue. Des applaudissements retentirent dans le soudain silence et Hinata se retourna en même temps que Naruto vers leur auditoire. Sakura et Neji étaient plus loin et s'avancèrent vers eux.

- Vous êtes en forme ce soir, s'exclama Sakura une lueur dans les yeux.

- Princesse Hinata, je suis venue vous chercher pour le repas de ce soir, dit Neji rapidement.

Elle regarda la position du soleil et constata qu'il était couché depuis un moment déjà. La noirceur s'étalerait très bientôt dans le ciel.

- Suis-je en retard ? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite et reprit :

- Non, mais il vous reste peu de temps.

Neji laissa dévier son regard sur Sakura et Naruto et elle prit un air sévère lorsqu'il dit :

- Votre père m'a envoyé vous chercher pour éviter que vous ne soyez en retard à votre rendez-vous avec Koga.

Elle fit la moue et dit :

- Ne le faisons pas attendre alors.

Elle fit une petite courbette tout comme Neji en saluant les deux membres de l'équipe sept et ils s'élancèrent vers le manoir Hyuga alors qu'elle entendait clairement Sakura demander qui était ce Koga. Elle se tourna vers son cousin qui évitait son regard.

- La date du mariage sera bientôt annoncée, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Je sais…répondit-elle soudainement découragée.

- Tu vas devoir leur en parler, continua-t-il.

Elle garda le silence et la route se fit sans plus de paroles.

ooo

- Hinata ?

La jeune femme leva ses yeux blancs sur l'homme blond qui lui faisait face abandonnant la lecture du manuscrit qu'elle avait en ses mains.

- Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de créer un sceau pour tenter de recopier la technique de téléportation du quatrième Hokage ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit-elle. Les livres que je t'ai conseillés t'ont été utiles ?

- En fait, oui, dit-il en souriant. Je l'ai terminé.

- Oh ! Félicitation Naruto ! Dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Il accepta ses louanges de bon cœur, mais reprit aussitôt :

- En fait, je ne l'ai pas complètement terminé. Il ne me reste plus que quelques tests.

Il se gratta la tête et continua :

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le tester sur des humains. J'aimerais garder cette technique secrète, du moins le temps que je sois habileté à la réaliser les yeux fermés, donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider…

- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle tranquillement. Que dois-je faire ?

Naruto se leva de sa chaise, content de lui, et contourna la table du laboratoire où plusieurs substances trônaient. Il s'assit à ses côtés et un léger malaise envahi Hinata d'être aussi près du blond. Peu importe le temps qui s'écoulait et du fait qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la proximité de l'hôte du démon renard. Surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait plus penser aux sentiments qui l'habitaient autrefois à l'égard de Naruto. Et de la peur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait défaillir à ses côtés.

-Premièrement, dit Naruto d'un ton docte, je dois apposer mon sceau sur toi. Sur ta peau, car c'est sur les êtres vivants que je dois pratiquer.

- L'en…endroit à de l'importance ? Bégaya-t-elle contre son gré.

- Non, n'importe où fera l'affaire. Je peux même l'enlever une fois tout terminer, dit-il en sortant un kunai.

Elle enleva sa veste et lui présenta son épaule droite découverte par la camisole noire qu'elle portait en dessous. Il lui prit fermement le bras et un air concentré sur le visage grava un petit symbole plus bas que son épaule. Il se piqua légèrement le doigt et l'apposa sur la petite marque qu'il avait faite sous les yeux intéressés de Hinata. Ensuite, il prit le temps de faire plusieurs symboles à l'aide de ses mains et apposa sa paume sur son bras. Elle sentit immédiatement le chakra s'infiltrer à l'endroit où il avait blessé dans sa chair et elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'énergie qui semblait tournoyer légèrement. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais elle se demanda si elle ressentirait toujours le chakra de Naruto ainsi. Celui-ci prit un tissu, nettoya attentivement sa plaie, et après avoir mis une crème antidote, plaça un léger pansement sous son regard.

- Héhé ! Ria-t-il en se levant. Maintenant, l'heure des tests !

Il s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce et se concentra quelques secondes. Et ensuite, quelques minutes. Un pli se forma sur le front du jeune homme et retenant un sourire, Hinata détourna son attention vers le livre qu'elle lisait. Elle l'entendit réfléchir tout haut alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi le sceau fonctionnait parfaitement sur des objets, mais pas maintenant. Lorsqu'elle constata que la nuit était tombée dehors, elle abandonna son travail, vérifia que tout son dossier était en ordre et se prépara à quitter les lieux. Naruto lui lança un regard avant de retourner dans le manuscrit dans lequel il s'était plongé un peu plus tôt. Préférant ne pas le déranger, elle quitta la place et se dirigea vers le manoir Hyuga. Elle était épuisée, mais en même temps heureuse. Le sceau serait bientôt complété et l'étape des tests pourrait commencer. Ayant mis Sakura et Ino dans la confidence, ses deux amies lui seraient utiles pour cette partie de son plan. Cela la rendait impatiente. Plus de neuf mois qu'il travaillait là-dessus. Le temps s'égrenait et elle se demandait de plus en plus comment amener le conseil à accepter ses idées. Elle qui était si peu friande des discours, comment arriverait-elle à trouver les mots pour convaincre tous ses gens de changer et d'abandonner leur pouvoir ? Elle arriva au domaine et salua un des gardes qui répondit poliment. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine pour dénicher une petite collation avant de se mettre au lit. Elle songea à son mariage dont la date avait été décidée. Plus que quatre mois et elle n'avait prévenu personne. Neji était au courant, mais sans approuver ses cachoteries, lui laissait le libre arbitre d'annoncer la nouvelle quand elle le souhaitait. Demain, elle devait prévenir Kiba et Shino, se dit-elle. Ils savaient déjà que quelque chose la tourmentait mis à part le sceau qu'elle fabriquait. Les laisser dans l'ignorance n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle tomba sur un restant de ramen dans le réfrigérateur et sans pour autant apprécier ce menu comme Naruto, elle avait trop faim pour faire la fine bouche. Prenant le plat dans ses mains, elle plaça une casserole sur le feu et versa rapidement les ramen dans celle-ci. Elle fit bouillir le tout rapidement et une fois le mélange prêt et déposer dans un bol, elle s'assit en face du comptoir et commença à manger à l'aide de deux baguettes. Admettons, pensa-t-elle en prenant une bouchée, qu'elle réussissait à compléter le sceau dans les prochains jours, ce qu'elle croyait très réalisable, il lui resterait quatre mois. Pour faire les tests et convaincre le conseil. Elle avait déjà fait énormément d'essais sur chaque parti du sceau, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait l'expérimenter sur un humain avant d'apporter le moindre contre rendu au clan. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de sacrifier personne, mais elle devait trouver un moyen de valider son fonctionnement en se rapprochant le plus près de la réalité. Tsunade qui suivait ses expériences de près semblait fermement croire que son sceau était jusqu'à maintenant parfait et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de douter des capacités de celui-ci. Mais elle concevait mal l'idée d'arriver devant les dirigeants du clan Hyugas sans preuve physique de ce qu'elle apportait. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre une autre bouchée quand une sensation de picotement se fit sentir dans son bras droit. Au même moment, une masse s'effondra sur elle et Hinata tomba de sa chaise, entraînant le poids avec elle. Son byakugan activé d'instinct, elle reconnut immédiatement Naruto qui s'exclama beaucoup trop fort :

- J'ai réussi !

Elle plaqua rapidement sa main sur la bouche du blond qui sourit pleinement et prit rapidement la parole en scrutant les alentours à l'aide de son œil blanc.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai réussi, dit-il tout bas tentant tant bien que mal de contenir son excitation.

Il l'aida à se relever tout en expliquant d'une voix rapide qui l'étourdissait :

- Je n'avais pas compris au début, mais mon chakra s'est mélangé au tien ce qui a créé une signature énergétique différente à mon sceau. C'est pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à la localiser ! Je devais simplement apprendre à identifier cette nouvelle énergie pour pouvoir la différencier des autres !

- Ok ! Ok ! Murmura Hinata en lui attrapant les bras pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler. Il te reste juste à pratiquer les arrivées, maintenant tu dois vraiment partir !

- Oh oui ! Dit-il en regardant autour soudainement intéressé.

- Naruto ! Le pressa-t-elle en voyant Hanabi se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Oh ! S'exclama le blond, son regard se portant sur son bol de ramen fumant.

D'un geste rapide, il agrippa le plat et prit une bouchée en disant moqueur sous ses yeux surpris :

- Je dois me pratiquer à ramener des objets !

- Naruto, non ! S'écria-t-elle vexée une fois qu'il fut disparu.

Elle se retrouva seule, les bras croisés dans la cuisine en tapant du pied d'impatience sur le carrelage ciré. Il réapparut à peine une minute plus tard devant elle, et elle agrippa son bol vide qu'il lui tendit.

- Demain je t'amène des roulés à la canelle ? Dit Naruto un léger sourire penaud aux lèvres.

Elle roula des yeux et répondit :

- Avec de la crème.

- Marché conclu ! Dit-il souriant.

Il disparut dans un claquement quand un raclement de gorge attira son attention.

- C'est moi où Naruto était dans notre cuisine ? Dit Hanabi d'une voix neutre.

Hinata ne répondit rien et se détourna de sa cadette sentant le rouge monté à ses joues. Elle déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier alors que sa petite sœur se moquait :

- Tu crois résister jusqu'au mariage ?

- Hanabi ! S'exclama l'aînée.

- Hinata ! Dit Hanabi un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas rêvé, Naruto était dans notre cuisine ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Mais rien du tout ! Il pratiquait une technique téléportation et je lui ai servi de cobaye !

- Ouah, s'exclama Hanabi d'une voix faussement enthousiasme. C'est que maintenant, il va pouvoir se téléporter partout où tu te trouves. Y compris dans ton lit.

- Oh toi…murmura Hinata en préférant quitter la pièce sous le rire de sa cadette.

Quelques fois, elle se demandait si elle et Hanabi étaient vraiment des sœurs tellement elles étaient différentes.

ooo

Hinata semblait épuiser. Soit, lui, Naruto, n'était pas très observateur, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, mais là, il pouvait deviner à son allure décontractée qu'elle était légèrement affaiblie. Quoique tout cela lui semblait normal. De retour après une dure mission, elle s'était précipitée au laboratoire pour continuer leurs recherches. Il n'avait pas envie de revenir sur le sujet et de l'encourager à se reposer, la dernière fois ayant plutôt mal tourné. Elle était si fatiguée qu'il pouvait l'approcher plus que d'habitude sans qu'elle ne se rechigne. Il n'osait toutefois pas songer qu'il avait un espoir d'éveiller son intérêt. Son contrat de mariage avait été accepté bien avant qu'il ne découvre que peut-être Hinata aurait pu être autre chose qu'une amie. Il se traitait d'idiot d'être passé à côté d'une telle chance. Toutefois, elle était si blasée et lointaine qu'il se doutait que ça aurait pu marcher. Seulement, les quelques rares fois où il avait réussi par un pur hasard à la faire sortir de sa coquille. Où par un miracle, elle lui avait souri, ses yeux débordants d'un sentiment pur qui lui était destiné. Était-ce son imagination ? Ses yeux blancs si étranges qui soudainement rayonnaient d'une émotion qu'il avait tant recherchée chez d'autres personnes. Il secoua la tête et accepta la bière que lui tendait Shikamaru. Non, se dit-il, il se faisait des idées. Hinata s'exprimait par ses yeux et tout le monde s'y perdait sans exception. Peut-être que sa timidité avait réussi à empêcher l'expression de ses sentiments, mais jamais ses yeux n'avait été vide. Paisible oui, mais pas dénué de toutes émotions.

- Ino prépare un coup, soupira Shikamaru à ses côtés.

Naruto le fixa intéressé et il se courba sur le banc du bar pour chercher la blonde qu'il découvrit à quelques mètres de lui. S'il n'avait pas été attentif, il ne l'aurait pas vu ranger un petit sachet dans la poche de sa veste. À l'aide de son chakra, elle mélangea le liquide d'une des quatre boissons posé sur un plateau. Elle le prit ensuite et se dirigea vers Sakura, Tenten et Hinata, lançant au passage un clin d'œil à Shikamaru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare, demanda Naruto curieux en l'observant prendre place sur la banquette qu'occupaient les trois autres filles.

Il savait que peu importe ce que mijotait Ino, ce n'était rien de dangereux et probablement que ce serait amusant. Mais lorsqu'elle tendit le verre à Hinata, il fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, le cobaye de Ino était Sakura, à cause de son endurance à tout empoisonnement. Tenten, quelques rares fois, mais c'était seulement lorsque la blonde cherchait à se venger de la brune pour une raison inconnue. Pourquoi cette fois-ci viserait-elle la tranquille Hinata ?

- J'en sais rien, dit Shikamaru en prenant lui aussi une gorgée de sa boisson. Mais j'avoue être content qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre que Choji. Il s'est comporté étrangement toute la semaine.

- Dans le genre ? Demanda le blond et tournant ses yeux bleus vers la masse avachit du génie sur le banc à côté de lui.

Shikamaru soupira et dit :

- Disons que ça eut l'air de faire le bonheur d'Ino.

Sai vint soudainement les rejoindre et commanda une bière.

- Ton bras va mieux, demanda Naruto en pointant le plâtre du dessinateur.

- Il me démange, dit-il. Mais Tsunade dit que dans quelques jours, on va pouvoir me le retirer.

Un rire éclatant résonna dans la pièce suivie de deux autres. Le trio de garçons se tourna vers la banquette des filles. Hinata s'était levé pendant que les trois autres riaient joyeusement.

- Hinata ! S'exclama Ino. C'est le moment ou jamais ! Amuse-toi !

La concernée ne sembla pas prêter attention à la blonde et se dirigea promptement vers la sortie, manquant de près de trébucher sur une chaise. Naruto s'était levé et entendit les sifflements lourds de sens caché de Tenten. Il fronça les sourcils et au lieu de suivre la Hyuga à l'extérieur se dirigea vers Ino qui dit :

- Tu devrais la suivre, dit-elle en clignant un œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? Dit-il interrogativement.

- Rien ! S'exclama Ino en levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

- Oh Ino, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, s'exclama Sakura en ayant toujours un sourire.

- Ce n'est rien voyons ! Ça n'agit en rien sur son jugement ! Admettons qu'elle ne fasse rien, l'effet va être dissipé d'ici dix à douze heures.

- Aie ! S'exclama Tenten, ça risque d'être long pour elle.

- Sakura, dit simplement Naruto en se tournant vers sa coéquipière qui, il le savait, lui expliquerait tout.

La rose soupira et elle dit sous le regard souriant des deux femmes ninjas :

- Ino a mis une sorte d'aphrodisiaque assez puissant…

- Assez satisfaisant aussi hein ? Lança Ino alors que les joues de Sakura devenaient légèrement rouges.

- Des fois, je te déteste, murmura Sakura.

- Bon sang, ce que j'aimerais savoir sur qui tu es tombé ce jour-là, dit Tenten pensive.

Elle avait donné un aphrodisiaque à Hinata ? Songea Naruto soudainement paniqué. Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé ? Soudainement alarmé, il agrippa Ino qu'il traina à l'extérieur sous le regard surpris des clients. Une fois sur le pavé de la rue, il murmura :

- Est-ce qu'elle a des chances de…succomber ?

Ino pouffa et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? Si tu as ta chance ? Oh que oui ! Même Sakura n'a pas résisté aux effets très longtemps.

Il se mit à paniquer. Si même à lui, elle n'arrivait pas à résister, d'ici demain elle ne serait plus vierge ! Sa famille allait la renier et jamais ils ne pourraient abolir le sceau de la branche secondaire. Ino perdit de son sourire quand elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Écoute, dit-il tout bas. Hinata ne se prive pas par choix, mais par obligation. Elle a signé un contrat avec sa famille et l'une des closes est de rester pure, comme ils disent. Si jamais elle ne respecte pas les termes, elle va être bannie.

Le visage d'Ino changea du tout au tout et elle s'exclama :

- Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

- Tu te vanterais d'une telle chose ? Dit-il légèrement condescendant.

- Argh ! S'écria-t-elle. Ces vieilles familles m'énervent !

Elle se détourna de lui, se mit à courir dans la rue éclairée par les lampadaires en cette nuit chaude, et il la suivit rapidement lorsqu'elle le lui hurla. Ils ne coururent pas longtemps et arrivèrent à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Sakura. Elle entra promptement à l'intérieur, allumant les lumières au passage, et se dirigea vers le salon où une table était remplie de substances végétales. Elle chercha rapidement en murmurant les noms d'une voix saccadée et agrippa des éprouvettes. Elle en tendit une à Naruto et lui dit :

- Si tu la retrouves, tu lui fais boire au complet. Ça annule les effets en quelques minutes à peine.

- Tu es sûre ? Dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas parfait encore, mais oui, le résultat est que les effets se dissipent très rapidement, expliqua-t-elle un sourire penaud aux lèvres. Je vais la chercher de mon côté et…

- Ça va, dit-il sous son regard surpris. Je sais où elle est.

Il se concentra sur la signature énergétique de Hinata et se téléporta à ses côtés. Le décor changea du tout au tout et il se retrouva dans une clairière, les étoiles par millions éclairant le ciel.

- Naruto va-t-en, entendit-il.

Il se tourna surpris vers la silhouette de l'héritière. Sa voix était légèrement plus basse qu'à l'habitude. Mais dans le noir de la nuit, il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit immédiatement son mouvement de recul. Sa respiration rapide lui parvint aux oreilles. De son point de vue, elle semblait effrayer.

- Je sais ce qui t'arrive, dit-il. J'ai essayé d'expliquer la situation à Ino tout en dévoilant le moins possible d'information et elle m'a donné l'antidote.

- Oh ! S'écria-t-elle de soulagement en s'approchant promptement.

Il réussit à voir ses yeux brillants et lui tendit l'éprouvette de manière automate se sentant envahir d'une émotion troublante. Il se racla la gorge et dit enroué :

- Tu dois la boire en entier. Ino dit que l'effet va se dissiper au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle n'attendit pas plus et ouvrit la petite éprouvette pour boire le contenant en entier. Les premières secondes, il écouta la respiration stable de Hinata en se demandant si ça avait déjà fonctionné. Mais son rythme cardiaque s'affola soudainement et il entendit à peine le bruit mât que fit l'éprouvette en tombant sur le sol vert de la forêt. La jeune Hyuga se détourna de lui et fit quelques pas, cherchant à s'éloigner de sa personne muette. Elle tentait de contrôler son souffle pour une raison inconnue, mais il la vit lentement s'écrouler sur le sol et il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour la rattraper de justesse. Ils tombèrent assis sur le sol humide et sentit sous ses doigts le doux tissu de sa veste. Ses mains sous sa poitrine, il ressentait sa chaleur, le rythme effréné de son cœur, ses muscles contractés. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que ses pensées l'amenaient à une explication du comportement étrange de Hinata. Une conclusion perverse. Digne d'Ino, ne pût-il s'empêcher de penser. Hinata tremblait légèrement et il n'osait rien dire, ni même bouger. Il avait peur de se trahir. Car même s'il n'avait pas pris cette drogue qu'Ino avait inventée, il avait l'impression d'en ressentir les effets. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, à l'écoute de la femme entre ses bras. Il éprouvait un plaisir pervers à l'avoir à lui. À pouvoir l'observer dans un tel état d'abandon. Si au début, elle semblait tenter de garder le contrôle, elle s'écroula lentement sur lui, son dos glissant lentement sur son torse. Une de ses mains fines s'agrippa sur le tissu de son pantalon caressant sans le savoir la jambe de l'hôte du démon renard. L'autre main se posa sur la fine bouche qu'il ne pouvait voir, comme si elle tentait sans succès d'empêcher l'air de sortir de ses lèvres. Il avait une vue de ses cheveux et leurs odeurs l'envoûtaient. Le mouvement imperceptible qu'elle accomplissait l'étourdissait. Et des pensées carrément indécentes lui traversaient l'esprit. Ce qu'il donnerait pour remonter ses mains sur sa poitrine qui suivait le rythme de sa respiration de plus en plus rapide. Cette chaleur qui l'entourait n'était plus juste celle de la jeune femme. Il se sentait perdre le contrôle et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un long soupir presque silencieux, qu'il reprit sa respiration. Elle s'affaissa alors sur lui et il ne bougea pas de sa position, tentant de rester de marbre malgré son entrejambe qui le plaçait de plus en plus dans l'inconfort. Ses yeux agrandis fixaient un point au loin qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause de la noirceur et il força sa respiration à reprendre un rythme plus décent alors qu'il la sentait se calmer dans ses bras. Quelques minutes tout au plus s'écoulèrent quand elle se redressa brusquement. La main sur sa cuisse libéra son pantalon à sa grande déception et il la libéra de son emprise. Toutefois, elle resta assise un long moment et il put observer longuement son profil de dos. Il regarda ses longs cheveux cascadés sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses reins en rêvant d'y passer ses doigts.

- Je crois que je vais tuer Ino, dit soudainement Hinata.

Sur le coup, il figea, mais aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'éclate franchement de rire. Elle en profita pour se lever et il l'imita après s'être calmé. Ils se firent face et personne ne sembla vouloir briser le silence tendu qui régnait entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas à voir les traits de son visage, mais la vit assez distinctement remonter ses mains sur son visage et prendre la parole hésitante :

- Je ne croyais pas avoir aussi honte un jour…

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ça ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement. Si Ino ne t'avait rien donné jamais ça ne serait arrivé et puis il n'y a rien de condamnable à jouir physiquement…

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en se détournant de lui pour partir d'un bon pas.

Gaffe ! Gaffe ! GAFFE ! Hurla-t-il intérieurement.

- C'est…c'est rien voyons ! Dit-il en s'élançant vers elle. Si je n'avais pas su ce qu'Ino t'avait donné, j'aurais juste pensé que t'avais…euh…une crampe de mollet !

Elle s'arrêta et répéta :

- Une crampe de mollet ?

- Oui ! S'écria-t-il en gesticulant pour approuver ses dires. Comme quand on se réveille la nuit et que ça nous prend ! On se crispe, on panique un moment et on souffle une fois que c'est passé !

Complètement stupide, se dit-il.

- Ok, hésita-t-elle en reprenant sa route.

Il la suivit en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans les ruelles éclairées du village.

- Je...je vais retourner chez moi, dit-elle soudain en lui faisant face. J'ai une vengeance à concocter.

Elle sourit timidement et il éclata de rire devant sa mine.

- Demain, dit-il pour alléger l'atmosphère, je vais amener le déjeuner au labo. Je dois passer à l'hôpital aussi. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose de spécial ?

- Non, dit-elle en secouant ses cheveux. Je dois encore faire quelque test sur le sceau, mais je crois que tout est en ordre pour commencer le final.

Naruto n'en revenait pas d'avoir une conversation aussi banale. Il se demanda qu'elle serait sa réaction s'il lui disait qu'il allait probablement aiguiser son kunai toute la nuit en pensant à elle. Il savait préférable de taire ses pensées et ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Hinata prenne la parole :

- Si jamais tu as une crampe de mollet cette nuit, pour t'en débarrasser, lève-toi debout.

Elle fit une petite courbette et s'élança dans la direction du manoir Hyuga. Naruto resta quelques instants sur place et repensa aux évènements récents.

- Oh bon sang, murmura-t-il.

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et il s'élança vers son appartement. Il était bien le filleul de Jiraya, ne pût s'empêcher de penser l'hôte du démon.

ooo

- Tu es sûre ?

Hinata hocha la tête devant le regard émeraude de Sakura.

- Bon alors, je réexplique, dit Ino à côté. Lorsque tu vas boire la potion, tu vas commencer par perdre toute ta motricité. Tu vas avoir une sensation de froid et d'engourdissement. Ensuite, le poison va atteindre tes organes vitaux et les arrêter complètement. À partir de ce moment, tu es inconsciente, cliniquement morte. Sakura, tu as une minute pour la réanimer.

- Vous devez attendre que le sceau s'active, précisa Hinata en regardant la marque sur son bras droit. Cela devrait prendre tout au plus trente secondes. Mais je dois m'assurer qu'il fonctionne.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux de perdre ta vue ? Questionna Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, répondit Naruto. Nous avons simplement mis une partie du sceau. Le but était de voir s'il s'active bien. L'autre partie, on ne pourra pas les tester avant qu'un Hyuga meure réellement.

- Mais nous savons qu'il fonctionne, précisa Hinata.

Avec toutes les petites souris qu'ils avaient rendues aveugles, se dit l'héritière Hyuga en faisant la moue.

- Ok, dit Ino en s'éloignant plus loin dans la pièce.

C'était une chambre d'hôpital de petite taille. La présence de Naruto, Sakura et Ino emplissait déjà l'espace. Lorsque Tsunade entra dans la pièce, celle-ci donna l'impression d'être bondée.

- J'arrive à temps à ce que je vois, dit l'Hokage.

Hinata était assise sur un lit situé au centre de la pièce et l'aîné se déplaça à sa tête. Ino revint à sa hauteur et lui tendit un verre empli d'un liquide transparent.

- Prête, dit-elle en tendant le verre que la brune agrippa.

Hinata regarda le liquide et le porta rapidement à ses lèvres avalant le contenu en faisant la grimace. Quelqu'un lui enleva le verre des mains et une fois ceci fait, elle sentit qu'on l'aidait à s'étendre sur la couche. Elle constata rapidement l'effet du breuvage, ses membres semblant ne plus répondre à son cerveau. Elle croisa le regard aqua d'Ino. Tirant sur le bleu et qui, à ses yeux, représentait parfaitement l'océan. La couleur des yeux était toujours un sujet qui l'avait fasciné. À ses côtés, les yeux verts de Sakura lui faisaient penser à une forêt au printemps. Lorsque la nature reprenait ses droits. Lorsque les jeunes pousses envahissaient les clairières de leurs verts éclatants. Les yeux sérieux de Tsunade étaient bruns au premier regard, mais les paillettes d'or rehaussaient leur éclat et elle les trouvait tout aussi magnifiques. Elle reconnut immédiatement le bleu des yeux de Naruto lorsqu'il lui demanda si ça allait. Comment avait-il réussi à voler la couleur du ciel ? Se demanda-t-elle. C'était le bleu le plus pur qu'elle eut jamais vu. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à s'y perdre. Elle aurait aimé être un oiseau et pouvoir voler dans ce ciel. Le bleu envahit sa vision et elle poussa un profond soupir en sentant son corps accéder à la demande et s'envoler dans ce mirage d'un bleu éclatant. La voix de Naruto lui parvint de loin et elle murmura :

- Je vole.

Naruto leva son regard vers Ino et demanda :

- C'est normal ?

- Trois minutes, dit Sakura en prenant le pouls de la jeune femme étendue.

Naruto vit Hinata laisser tomber ses paupières et il jura intérieurement de ne plus voir ses yeux blancs.

- Ça ne devrait plus être long, dit Ino en s'approchant avec une seringue. Naruto, surveille le sceau, dès qu'il s'active, tu nous préviens.

- Oui, oui, répondit Naruto de plus en plus énervé en voyant la poitrine immobile de Hinata.

Un regard de Tsunade l'intima au calme et il se força à fixer l'épaule en souhaitant que le sceau s'active au plus vite. Il grogna intérieurement en songeant qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée. Pourquoi ces Hyugas ne pouvaient pas se contenter de preuves normales ? Il n'aimait pas le fait de simuler une mort temporaire pour prouver que leurs sceaux étaient fonctionnels alors qu'il ne doutait point qu'il était parfait.

- Ok, je n'ai plus de pouls, s'exclama Sakura. Naruto.

- Allez, apparais. Murmura le jeune homme en dévisageant l'épaule dénudée de Hinata.

- Quinze secondes, dit Tsunade.

Elle était tellement blanche, songea Naruto. Depuis quand trente secondes prenaient autant de temps ?

- Vingt secondes.

Active, stupide sceau ! Se dit Naruto.

- Vingt-cinq…

- Ok ! Hurla Naruto en voyant le symbole changer, coupant par la même occasion Tsunade.

Ino s'empressa de piquer Hinata pendant que Sakura et Tsunade s'activaient à réanimer la jeune femme. Il s'éloigna légèrement en laissant sa place à Tsunade et s'appuya le dos sur le carrelage du mur. Il fut soulagé d'entendre Hinata prendre une grande inspiration. Sakura et Tsunade l'aidèrent à se redresser et Hinata le chercha du regard. Il se plaça devant elle et leva le pouce en signe de réussite. Elle lui fit un sourire, mais son attention revint sur Tsunade qui examinait le sceau et Sakura qui vérifiait les signes vitaux.

- J'espère Hinata que c'est l'unique fois que tu vas me demander une telle chose, dit la rose.

Ino se mit à rire et dit :

- Techniquement, si tu n'avais pas réussi à la réanimer, c'était moi qui l'avais tué.

- Meurtre de l'héritière Hyuga, débita Sakura. Prison à vie probablement.

- Peine de mort plutôt, répliqua Tsunade.

- Houla, dit Ino.

- Merci…dit lentement Hinata d'une voix rauque. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est important.

Sakura d'un geste tendre entoura Hinata de ses bras et s'exclama :

- Ça fait plaisir !

- Oui ! Dit Ino en enlaçant l'héritière à son tour. Ç'a été un plaisir de te tuer !

Le trio pouffa comme des gamines et Naruto sourit devant cet échange.

- Oh Hinata ! S'exclama Ino en la libérant. Ce soir, petite fête à mon appartement ! J'ai trouvé plusieurs jouets intéressants pour ta première nuit d'amour avec ton futur époux !

Naruto perdit son sourire alors que Sakura éclatait de rire et que Tsunade roulait des yeux. Hinata sembla s'étouffer et il tenta de croiser son regard qui soudainement le fuyait.

- Et c'est censé être l'élite féminine de Konoha, soupira Tsunade.

Elle s'éloigna de Hinata et remplit un papier qu'elle tendit à la brune.

- C'est la preuve que le sceau a bien fonctionné, dit l'Hokage. Quand penses-tu commencer à convaincre le conseil ?

- Dès demain, répondit Hinata en remuant. Mon mariage est dans moins de deux mois et je dois les convaincre avant.

- Tiens-moi au courant, termina Tsunade en quittant la pièce.

- Tu te rends compte, dit Ino. Si tu réussis, la branche secondaire va t'être éternellement reconnaissante.

- Rester discrète, dit Hinata. Personne n'est au courant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, confirma Sakura en pointant Ino, je la surveille.

Se sentant de trop, Naruto se racla la gorge et dit :

- Je dois y aller.

- Merci Naruto ! Dit précipitamment Hinata en plantant ses yeux blancs dans les siens.

Il sentit soudainement son cœur chavirer et répondant avec un léger sourire, il quitta précipitamment les lieux.


	4. Chapter 3

Finalement, vous ne devriez pas lire mon radotage à chaque début de chapitre. En lisant la fin de l'histoire (que j'ai écrit en premier) je trouvais qu'il manquait quelques points et que ça se terminait un peut trop rapidement. Donc, j'ai ajouté un chapitre pour équilibrer. Encore merci Gab pour ton com, en espérant que la suite te plaise ! Et christigui, oui il y a un léger lemon (que je garde pour la fin) et pour Sakura, à savoir avec qui elle s'est retrouvée...j'avais commencé a écrire là-dessus. J'ai l'idée de faire un chapitre spécial pour ça. Si ça fonctionne, tu auras ta réponse :) Bonne lecture !

3

Douze Hyuga étaient réunis dans cette pièce. Les murs semblaient être imprégnés du discours qu'elle, Hinata Hyuga, future héritière de l'un des clans les plus puissants de Konoha, venait de déclarer. Et alors qu'un lourd silence perdurait et qu'elle sentait les regards transperçant des membres dirigeants de sa famille sur elle, Hinata ne songeait qu'à son masque de Anbu. Elle se morfondait soudain de ce morceau particulier de son habit de ninja. De la sécurité qu'il lui apportait quand il lui recouvrait le visage et surtout les yeux, la partie de son anatomie qu'elle n'avait jamais su contrôler parfaitement. L'idée était lancée, se dit Hinata. Elle avait parlé du sceau, le décrivant comme étant parfait, ce qu'elle ne doutait point. Elle avait tout expliqué au mieux de son savoir. Elle avait parlé des tests positifs et de la protection parfaite qu'il offrirait à tous. Elle avait surtout amené le fait que le contrôle de la famille secondaire n'était plus d'actualité. Que tous avaient le droit d'être libres à la naissance. Si, lorsqu'elle en avait composé les grandes lignes avec l'aide de Sakura et Tsunade, son discours leur avait semblé très convaincant, aujourd'hui elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû faire mieux. Hinata se pencha sur Hanabi qui sans lui lancer un sourire, lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête. À peine perceptible. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui en parler avant. Avoir un avis d'un membre de sa famille aurait été utile finalement. Tout du moins, cela l'aurait motivé avant une telle réunion. Ou le contraire. Hinata prit le temps de regarder chaque membre dans les yeux. Elle était forte, se répéta-t-elle. Et elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. La plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce arrivaient à cacher leurs opinions. Malheureusement, son père en faisait partie. Koga un peu plus loin, fixait un point derrière elle et Hinata ne chercha pas à le fixer plus que nécessaire. De toute façon, le regard transperçant de sa belle-mère, assise juste à côté de son fils, l'en aurait empêché. L'héritière soupira intérieurement. Les relations avec sa future belle-famille ne seraient pas de tout repos.

- Vous nous proposez un changement colossal, princesse, dit l'un des conseillers.

- Sommes-nous prêts à un tel changement ? Questionna un autre.

Hinata se retint de sourire. L'idée n'avait pas été abandonnée. Et elle ne devait pas abandonner.

- Nous sommes prêts, dit Hinata de sa voix douce. Tout autour de nous, les pays qui autrefois étaient en guerre et sous le contrôle des plus puissants disparaissent. Au lieu de lever les armes, ils s'allient, joignant leur force de leur plein gré. Il est temps pour notre famille de faire de même.

- Mais qu'arrivera-t-il si nous perdons le contrôle sur la famille secondaire ? S'exclama sa belle-mère d'une voix sèche. Si nous leur accordons la liberté, ne vont-ils pas en profiter pour disparaître ?

Hinata s'était depuis longtemps préparée pour une telle question. C'était même l'une des premières choses à laquelle elle avait pensé.

- Nous restons avant tout une famille, répondit l'héritière. Nous sommes encore dans un monde de ninja et les membres de la deuxième branche le savent. C'est notre union qui fait notre force. Certains voudront probablement partir et nous n'avons pas le droit de les en empêcher. Ils ont le droit de choisir. Le nouveau sceau a été créé pour protéger notre don, et ce, encore mieux que l'ancien. Alors, ils seront par la même occasion, protégés.

- Alors, princesse, vous nous dites de regarder notre puissante famille se diviser sans rien faire ? Répliqua sa belle-mère. Nous avons un rang privilégié dans le village. Que se passera-t-il si tous décident de ne plus jurer obéissance aux chefs Hyuga ?

Hinata fronça les sourcils et répondit :

- Nous sommes l'unique clan de Konoha à utiliser un sceau qui sert à contrôler les membres de sa famille. Le clan Aburame, qui est tout aussi puissant que le nôtre, n'a jamais eu recours à un tel moyen pour que leur famille reste unie. Et je pourrais vous nommer de nombreux exemples.

Ce fut suivi d'un long silence et finalement Hiashi prit la parole :

- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de réfléchir posément sur ce que vous nous proposez Hinata. Reprenons cette réunion dans trois jours.

La princesse ne put empêcher une moue de se former sur ses lèvres. Elle se doutait toutefois qu'elle ne convaincrait personne du premier coup. Elle se leva gracieusement et, suivie immédiatement de sa petite sœur, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers sa chambre et entendit Hanabi la suivre. Une fois dans la pièce, la cadette ferma la porte et se tourna vers Hinata qui avait déjà commencé à se débarrasser de son kimono.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? S'exclama fermement Hanabi.

- Je ne voulais prévenir personne de notre famille, dit Hinata en lançant un regard désolé à sa petite sœur.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Tu prépares la fin du monde et tu ne m'en glisses même pas un mot ?

- Hanabi, soupira Hinata en allant chercher ses vêtements de tous les jours dans sa commode.

- Où est passé ma grande sœur ! S'écria la cadette exaspérée en la suivant dans la petite pièce. Tu affrontes le conseil avec ce…cette…cette bombe ! Tu te rends compte si ça passe ? Tout va changer !

- Tout doit changer, répéta Hinata qui enfila rapidement en pantalon et un gilet.

L'aînée s'assit sur le lit alors que sa cadette marchait de long en large.

- Mais, tu as préparé le sceau, tu as même fait les tests, débita Hanabi, depuis combien de temps travailles-tu sur ça ?

- Presque un an, répondit tranquillement Hinata en se rendant compte que sa petite sœur était visiblement bouleversée.

- Tout ce temps ! Et personne n'a rien remarqué !

- J'avais peur que le conseil m'interdise de continuer, ajouta Hinata en étant légèrement confuse devant le comportement excessif de sa cadette.

Celle-ci se prit le menton entre les mains et dit tout en marchant d'un mur à l'autre dans la pièce :

- Ils n'ont pas refusé. Ce qui veut dire que tu as des chances.

- Je vais réussir, coupa Hinata d'une voix ferme.

Hanabi s'arrêta face à elle et la fixa de ses yeux blancs perçants. Elle avait le même regard que leur père. Mais pour la première fois, Hinata voyait dans les yeux de sa cadette autre chose que la dureté et l'assurance si commune aux chefs Hyuga. Soudainement, ils lui lançaient une supplication. Pour l'une des rares fois, Hanabi cherchait explicitement de la force à travers son aînée.

- Tu n'abandonneras pas d'accord ? Dit Hanabi.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, répondit tout bas Hinata.

- Tu le promets ? Répliqua la cadette en lui agrippant fermement les épaules.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, mais Hanabi la secoua, répétant sa question :

- Promets !

Hinata resta surprise quelques secondes, mais finalement un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle prit le visage de sa petite sœur dans ses mains.

- Je te promets que personne n'apposera une marque sur ton front pour te contrôler.

L'effet fut immédiat et Hanabi cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de s'effondrer sur Hinata, l'enlaçant un peu trop durement. Alors que sa cadette tentait de contrôler ses légers sanglots, Hinata lui caressa tendrement le dos, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa petite sœur pouvait autant avoir peur d'être scellée.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, murmura Hanabi dans son cou.

- Je te le promets, répéta tout bas Hinata, je vais réussir.

- Tu es tout aussi bien sinon…

- Je vais réussir Hanabi, coupa l'aîné. Je te le promets.

Hinata leva son regard sur le rideau de la fenêtre qui voletait légèrement au gré d'une petite brise. Et tout en caressant les cheveux de sa cadette, elle se promit secrètement que si elle ne réussissait pas, elle se débrouillerait pour que Hanabi devienne chef. Jamais elle ne laisserait le clan détruire sa petite sœur.

ooo

Hinata se sentait mal d'avoir quitté sa petite sœur alors que celle-ci était si fragile émotivement, mais Hanabi lui avait confirmé, une fois ses pleurs disparus, que tout allait bien. Que tout irait bien à partir de maintenant. Alors, elle avait rapidement quitté la demeure familiale pour se diriger vers le restaurant Ichikaru. Se demandant si son équipe serait toujours là à l'attendre. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle savait que Shino aurait laissé un de ses insectes sur place et qu'il pourrait facilement la retrouver. Surtout avec le flair de Kiba. Comme de fait, elle arriva au restaurant et celui-ci à cette heure tardive se vidait. Ne croisant personne de sa connaissance, une moue se dessina sur son visage et elle prit la direction de l'appartement de Ino et de Sakura. La réunion avait pris plus de temps que prévu, se dit-elle en marchant d'un bon pas. La rose aurait probablement fini son travail à l'hôpital à cette heure-ci. Elle arriva devant la façade de l'édifice, évita adroitement la panoplie de pot de fleurs qui prenait pratiquement tout l'espace disponible et toqua sur la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Tenten qui d'un geste brusque la tira à l'intérieur en s'écriant :

- J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies caché une telle chose !

La maîtresse d'arme ferma brusquement l'entrée et Hinata croisa le regard désolé de Sakura.

- Tu es proche de mon cousin et je voulais être certaine que personne de ma famille ne l'apprenne, s'excusa Hinata d'une voix penaude.

Tenten croisa les bras et soupira :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es pardonnée, car tu avais raison, je n'ai pas tenu ma langue.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hinata inquiète.

Mais Neji apparut soudainement, sortant du couloir silencieusement. Cette fois-ci, Hinata ne se retient pas d'envoyer un regard sévère à Sakura qui répliqua immédiatement :

- Je ne suis pas en cause ! Naruto n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours entre la tour Hokage et Ichikaru.

- Nous avons surpris une conversation de Kiba et Naruto, expliqua calmement Neji.

Hinata fit la moue en disant :

- N'en parler à personne. Je ne veux pas provoquer de rébellion au sein du clan. Je dois convaincre les conseillers avant.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à nous ? Dit Tenten alors que Neji approuvait de la tête.

Elle sentit le regard lourd de sens de son cousin. Pourquoi ne pas leur en avoir parlé ? Se demanda-t-elle. Peut-être pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs. Pour éviter que le sujet ne s'ébruite. Il y avait tout un tas de raison.

- Cela devait rester secret, répondit-elle simplement en lançant un regard à son cousin pour terminer l'entretien.

Tenten grogna et recula pour s'installer sur une chaise à côté de Sakura.

- Ino n'est pas revenue ? Demanda l'héritière en s'avançant pour s'installer sur la causeuse du salon aussitôt imiter par son cousin.

- Non, répondit Sakura, elle devrait être de retour demain au plus tard.

On cogna à la porte et Kiba, Shino et Akamaru entrèrent alors que Sakura leur indiquait l'héritière du doigt.

- Alors ? S'exclama Kiba en s'appuyant sur un mur.

Hinata haussa les épaules en expliquant :

- L'idée n'a pas été rejetée, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Mais père a laissé un temps de réflexion de trois jours avant la prochaine réunion.

Tenten roula des yeux et dit :

- Ça m'aurait surprise que cela fonctionne du premier coup.

Hinata se tourna vers Neji et dit pensive :

- Ma belle-mère s'est interposée. Mais Koga n'a pas semblé vouloir prendre position.

- Je pourrais peut-être m'informer sur elle de mon côté auprès des serviteurs, proposa Neji songeur.

Hinata hocha la tête négativement et dit :

- Non, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention.

- Donc, on n'en sera pas plus avant trois jours. Répéta Kiba en soupirant. Tu as remarqué si la majorité était d'accord ?

- Ils n'ont pas commenté pour la plupart, dit Hinata. Hanabi m'a dit que j'ai fait l'effet d'une bombe. Qu'ils étaient tous surpris.

- Ils ne sont pas habitués à ce que tu les contredises, répondit Shino.

- Y a qu'avec moi que tu n'as plus cette gêne, se moqua Kiba.

Hinata fit une grimace au maître chien et se tourna vers son cousin lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

- Cela ne restera pas secret très longtemps. Quelqu'un va capter par inadvertance une conversation entre les conseillers et avant longtemps, la nouvelle que l'héritière tente d'abolir le sceau va circuler dans la branche secondaire.

Hinata fronça les sourcils alors que Sakura répliquait :

- Ça sonne bien.

- Très bien même, approuva Tenten.

- La nouvelle préférée des Hyugas, dit Kiba en s'étirant pour lui donner une claque sur l'épaule.

Hinata sourit légèrement et dit :

- Pas avant d'avoir réussi toutefois.

Il lui semblait soudainement que son objectif était un peu trop de grande envergure. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Au point où elle en était, elle ne pouvait que continuer. Elle en avait fait la promesse à Hanabi. Akamaru vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et appuya son énorme tête sur ses genoux. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure douce de l'animal alors que celui-ci la fixait droit dans les yeux, essayant par la même occasion de lui transmettre un peu de courage.

- Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, dit soudainement Tenten.

- En lisant Icha Icha Paradise ? Proposa Kiba en prenant un livre sur la table du salon.

- Quoi ? Dit Neji surpris.

- Ça alors Sakura, tu es devenue aussi perverse que ton professeur ! S'exclama Kiba en rigolant.

Hinata se tourna vers la rose qui ouvrit la bouche en répliquant :

- Ce n'est pas à moi !

- Un peu trop prompte à répondre, murmura pensivement Tenten.

- Tenten, grogna Sakura.

- Si il n'est pas à toi je peux le prendre ? Demanda Kiba moqueur.

- Demandes à Ino lorsqu'elle sera de retour, répondit la rose en roulant des yeux.

Hinata retint un sourire. Sakura n'était décidément pas toujours une bonne menteuse.

- Je vais devoir partir, dit Shino en saluant rapidement la ronde.

Cela donna le signal de départ et tout le monde se leva pour quitter les lieux. Hinata croisa le regard blanc de son cousin qui lui envoya un léger sourire et elle remercia Sakura avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Après un au revoir à la ronde et plusieurs bonnes chances de tous, elle en profita pour rester seule un moment. Marchant tranquillement dans les ruelles calme en cette fin de soirée. Elle regretta l'absence de Naruto. Elle savait qu'en envoyant une infime partie de chakra sur la marque qu'il lui avait faite, il viendrait. Toutefois, s'il n'avait pas été occupé, il serait probablement déjà là. Poussant un soupir, elle se résigna à prendre la direction de sa demeure.

ooo

- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! S'écria Hinata en se tournant vers sa jeune sœur.

Celle-ci, assise sur le petit lit de l'aîné, lui envoya un regard désolé. Toutes deux n'avaient pas retiré leur kimono, sortant tout juste d'une réunion du conseil.

- C'est un vieillard, répondit Hanabi tout doucement. Il va probablement mourir bientôt.

- Ça reste un meurtre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi père accepte une telle idée ! Alors que j'ai testé le sceau et que j'ai la preuve qu'il fonctionne !

- Tu ne l'as pas testé en entier, ajouta Hanabi.

Hinata croisa les bras et fit la moue. Après plusieurs jours de discussions, l'idée d'un nouveau sceau avait fait son chemin. Elle avait fini par croire qu'elle allait réussir. Mais certains voulaient la preuve absolue du bon fonctionnement du sceau qu'elle avait créé. Si ces derniers temps, elle avait pensé avoir réussi à les convaincre, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de la famille secondaire se propose de tester le nouveau sceau. Elle avait été outrée de voir avec quelle rapidité le conseil avait accepté ce sacrifice. Neji avait eu raison. La famille secondaire avait rapidement su ce qui se tramait au conseil. Et elle semblait être prête à tout pour faire avancer les choses.

- Naruto aurait été contre une telle idée, dit Hinata soudainement.

Hanabi se leva en soupirant et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en lui envoyant une bonne décharge de chakra. Laissant sortir une exclamation de douleur, Hinata s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'une masse atterrit à ses côtés, trébuchant au passage sur sa table de chevet. Elle grimaça en voyant sa lampe tombée sur le sol et se briser en mille morceaux. Elle venait d'acheter cette lampe, se dit-elle intérieurement une moue sur le visage.

- Oups ! Désolé, s'excusa Naruto en se redressant.

- Explique-lui ! S'écria Hanabi.

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond, son attention allant d'une sœur à l'autre.

- Hanabi, dit l'aînée tout bas.

- Quoi ! Répliqua la cadette. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était jamais venu !

- On est où ? Demanda l'hôte du démon renard.

- Dans ma chambre, répondit Hinata légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Oh, s'exclama Naruto. Joli. Et blanc. J'aime bien ton kimono aussi.

- Et bien, je croyais que c'était ici que vous…

- Hanabi ! Coupa Hinata exaspérée.

Hinata croisa le regard interrogateur de Naruto et eut envie de frapper sa petite sœur qui tentait de cacher un sourire satisfait.

- Si je t'ai fait venir, dit Hanabi finalement en se tournant vers Naruto, c'est à cause de Hinata qui est sur le point d'empêcher le clan d'évoluer.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama l'ainée.

Hinata se frotta les yeux en se disant qu'elle devait impérativement avoir une conversation avec sa soeur concernant les bonnes manières et débita :

- Le conseil veut une preuve concrète du bon fonctionnement du sceau.

- Non, attend, coupa Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça leur prend de plus ? Je ne vais certainement pas te regarder mourir encore une fois.

- Tu vois ? Dit Hinata en se tournant vers sa cadette.

La plus jeune répliqua rapidement d'un ton docte :

- Ils ne veulent pas tuer ma sœur, mais une vieille personne qui va bientôt mourir.

- Oh, murmura Naruto en croisant ses bras.

- Oh ? Répéta Hinata surprise. Je n'accepte pas de sacrifier qui que ce soit pour prouver une chose qu'on a déjà testée !

Naruto la regarda sérieusement avant de prendre la parole lentement :

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce genre de sacrifice serait fait. Si cette personne est d'accord, cela rendrait toute contestation non valable.

- Tu vois Hinata ! S'exclama Hanabi satisfaite. Bon, je dois me changer, on se revoit ce soir !

La cadette quitta la chambre alors que l'aînée se tournait vers le blond.

- Comment peux-tu accepter une telle chose aussi facilement ? Demanda-t-elle troublée.

- Je n'accepte pas cela facilement, mais si comme Hanabi dit, c'est un vieillard qui va de toute façon bientôt mourir, c'est…moins dur à accepter.

Hinata s'assit sur son lit en poussant un soupir d'abattement. Naruto la rejoint et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Combien de réunions depuis que tu leur as annoncé ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas. Huit ou neuf. J'ai l'impression de recommencer à chaque fois d'une manière différente. Ils me répètent sans cesse les mêmes questions. On dirait une forme de torture pour que je me trompe dans mes affirmations.

Naruto ria doucement.

- Ils sont en train de céder, lui dit-il tout bas. Ça se discute même dans la tour Hokage. Tsunade ne leur donne pas un mois.

Hinata soupira longuement laissant ses épaules s'affaisser sous un poids invisible.

- Il vaudrait mieux, mon mariage approche.

Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant Naruto se raidir à ses côtés. Mais ce fut relégué aux oubliettes lorsque ses pensées revinrent au vieil homme qui souhaitait servir de cobaye pour tester le sceau. Devait-elle faire comme Hanabi et Naruto ? Accepter ce fait aussi facilement ? Elle devait avouer qu'ensuite, plus personne ne pourrait la contredire sur son projet. Il n'y aurait plus aucune excuse pour retarder ce changement. D'une certaine manière, la perte d'une vie lui garantirait la victoire. Peut-être ce vieillard souhaitait que ses enfants aient une chance de vivre libres ? Se dit-elle en tentant de s'imaginer le point de vue de cette vieille personne. Serait-elle prête à un tel sacrifice pour sa famille ? Serait-elle prête à mourir pour accorder la liberté à Hanabi et Neji ? Oui, se dit-elle fermement, elle serait prête. Mais c'était de sa vie dont il était question. Elle n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour elle. Peu importe les raisons.

- Ce vieil homme, dit-elle soudain.

Son regard se perdit sur la vue extérieure du jardin Hyuga ainsi qu'une partie du ciel que lui donnait la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil avait entamé sa descente depuis quelques heures, mais il était encore assez tôt.

- Je crois que j'arrive à le comprendre, continua Hinata.

Elle se tourna vers Naruto qui lui fit face à son tour.

- Mais je ne crois pas arriver à l'accepter, compléta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda longtemps dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Ça ne doit pas te rendre triste. S'il a fait ce choix, tu dois le lui laisser. Tu accordes à ta famille la liberté. Et la principale raison qui empêche les têtes dirigeantes d'accepter est le fait que le sceau n'a jamais été testé sur un humain en entier. Pour cet homme, ce doit être un tout petit sacrifice pour permettre à ses proches d'être libres.

Elle eut un sourire triste. Car c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Naruto leva une main et surprise, elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit, placé une des mèches noires qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure derrière son oreille. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine lorsque les doigts un peu rêches de Naruto frôlèrent son front et son cœur s'emballa soudain, envoyant assez de sang à son cerveau pour lui rappeler qu'elle était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, avec Naruto dont les yeux bleus la transperçaient de toute part et dont le visage était beaucoup trop près du sien. Elle se leva d'un bond, écrasa au passage les débris de sa lampe et s'exclama nerveusement une fois s'être reculée jusqu'au mur qui n'était pas assez loin à son goût :

- Je vais devoir ramasser ça, le souper approche bientôt !

- Oh, je vais le faire, s'écria Naruto en se levant à son tour.

- Non ! Ne t'en fais pas...pas avec ça, répondit Hinata en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher sur ses mots. Je t'ai dérangé assez longtemps, je suis désolée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il en souriant étrangement. Mais je vais quand même y aller. Tsunade était en train de me radoter les lois à respecter lors de…je ne sais plus trop quoi…enfin, je vais y aller ! On se revoit un de ces jours !

Il disparut rapidement et Hinata sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Peut-être lui avait-il souri, mais sa joie n'était qu'une façade. Elle l'avait déçu d'une certaine manière et elle avait l'impression fugace qu'il lui en voulait. Probablement, se faisait-elle des illusions, se dit-elle en se penchant pour rassembler les débris de sa lampe. Elle agrippa sa corbeille plus loin et jeta le tout dans le contenant. Ses pensées dérivaient sans cesse vers Naruto et elle se força à se concentrer sur le problème le plus urgent. À savoir la prochaine réunion du conseil dans deux jours. Elle ne doutait point que ce serait le moment décisif. Elle devait être prête à répondre à toutes les questions clairement, pour que personne ne puisse y trouver une faille. Elle devait réussir, se dit-elle en se levant. Mais avant elle devait se changer. Elle avait l'impression de fondre dans son kimono tellement elle avait chaud. Tellement elle avait eu chaud. On aurait dit que Naruto avait voulu l'embrasser, se dit-elle soudain le rouge aux joues. Elle se donna une claque mentale. À quoi pensait-elle au juste ? Naruto savait qu'elle allait se marier dans un mois. Elle grogna tout bas et ramassa ses vêtements de tous les jours dans sa commode. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer sur ce terrain-là, se dit-elle en se changeant rapidement. Reste concentrer, s'ordonna-t-elle. Pour toute sa famille, elle devait rester droite. Même en pensée.

ooo

- Regarde ça Naruto, dit Tsunade.

Il leva son regard du parchemin qu'il étudiait et ramassa celui que lui tendait la Hokage. D'un œil maintenant habitué à ce genre de document, il lut rapidement les grandes lignes et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Elle a réussi, dit Tsunade d'un air satisfait en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il relut le passage qu'il jugea le plus important à ces yeux.

« Désormais à la naissance d'un enfant possédant le don héréditaire des Hyuga, le nouveau sceau sera apposé sur l'épaule droite de celui-ci. Ceux ayant déjà la marque sur leur front auront la possibilité de l'enlever pour apposer le nouveau, toujours sur l'épaule droite. En date d'aujourd'hui, la famille secondaire n'existera plus, les Hyuga ne formant qu'une seule et même famille. » Naruto déposa le parchemin devant lui en fixant le mur d'un œil absent.

- C'est quoi cette tête ? S'exclama Tsunade. Après tout le temps que tu as mis là-dessus, n'es-tu pas un peu content ?

- J'assimile la vieille ! Répondit Naruto un sourire aux lèvres.

- On reste poli.

- Je peux quitter plus tôt ? Demanda soudainement Naruto en lançant un regard suppliant à Tsunade qui roula des yeux.

- Arrive demain à huit heures.

- Merci ! Dit-il en se téléportant chez lui.

Il apparut devant son frigo et s'empressa d'enlever sa veste d'apprenti qu'il lança sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il courut à sa commode et enfila rapidement un gilet noir à manches courtes. Il s'arrêta un instant au milieu de la pièce, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur Hinata. Il grimaça en sentant d'autres chakra l'entourant lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il ne pourrait pas aller la voir maintenant, se dit-il en faisant la moue. De toute façon, cela aurait été impoli de débarquer à l'improviste ainsi, se consola-t-il. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit pour faire face à une fillette. Si ses yeux blancs lui indiquaient immédiatement que c'était une Hyuga, jamais il ne l'avait rencontré auparavant. Il remarqua rapidement le nouveau sceau sur la frêle épaule droite de l'enfant, celle-ci ne portant qu'une robe pâle très simple. Son front était toutefois encore entouré d'un bandage, mais il ne doutait pas que l'oiseau en cage y avait été retiré. Il remarqua soudainement plusieurs paquets à ses pieds et ouvrit la bouche de surprise lorsque la petite fille prit la parole en faisant une petite courbette :

- Bonjour, monsieur Uzumaki. Moi et ma famille souhaitons vous remercier pour avoir aidé la princesse Hinata à faire ça.

Elle pointa le symbole sur son épaule et continua :

- Mais il y a aussi d'autres familles qui sont venues porter des cadeaux.

Elle prit un paquet qui lui sembla plutôt lourd et il l'aida à le soulever.

- Monsieur Neji a dit à maman que vous aimiez les ramens, alors tout le monde a fait des cadeaux en lien avec ce plat.

Naruto rigola légèrement et se recula pour déposer le paquet dans l'appartement alors que la fillette lui en tendait un autre. Une fois la pile de cadeaux à l'intérieur, la petite fille sourit.

- Merci monsieur Uzumaki, dit-elle en faisant de nouveau une petite courbette. Bonne journée.

- Euh…toi aussi…répondit le blond hésitant.

Sur ce, elle s'élança dans le couloir et il la vit disparaître au détour. Son regard revint sur la pile de présent et fermant lentement la porte d'entrée, il en prit un dans ses mains. Il déchira rapidement le papier et trois bols d'un blanc laiteux empilé l'un dans l'autre apparurent. Un sourire se forma sur son visage et plaçant les bols à côté, il prit un autre paquet pour découvrir une poche pleine de pâte pour faire des ramens. Il se mit à rire et se prenant facilement au jeu, il poursuivit son déballage de cadeaux en songeant tout exciter qu'il n'avait jamais reçu autant de présents. Il obtint plusieurs sortes de nouille et de bouillons séchés. Quelques ustensiles, dont différentes baguettes très jolies presque décoratives de son point de vue. Et même une belle nappe orange tissée à la main qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur sa vieille table beaucoup trop petite pour la longueur du tissu. Par la suite, il empila ses présents sur celle-ci et regarda la montagne de cadeau ne sachant s'il méritait vraiment tout ça. On toqua soudainement à sa porte pour l'ouvrir immédiatement. Sakura entra en coup de vent en s'exclamant :

- Hinata a réussi !

- Je sais ! Rigola Naruto devant l'air de sa coéquipière.

- Ça alors, t'es vraiment accro au ramen, dit la rose en découvrant la table de la cuisine bondée.

Il se mit à rire et s'exclama :

- Mon nouveau fan-club. Les Hyuga ont su que j'avais aidé Hinata pour le sceau.

- Ouah, dit-elle surprise. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Hinata de généreuse dans cette famille !

- Héhé, elle va devenir la favorite de son clan, ria Naruto. Tu l'as vu dernièrement ?

- Pas depuis une semaine. En fait, commença Sakura en s'approchant, Tenten vient de débarquer chez moi en m'annonçant la nouvelle. Neji serait allé la voir cette nuit…

Ils se regardèrent en se retenant de rire et Sakura précisa :

- Pas pour ça, mais plutôt pour lui montrer le nouveau sceau. Dès que le sceau a été accepté par le conseil hier soir, Hinata a commencé à remplacer l'ancien par le nouveau. Ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'elle ait fait ça toute la nuit.

- Elle va être exténuée, dit Naruto pensif.

- Elle veut tout faire avant son mariage, dit Sakura, je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle va être chef à ce moment-là. Personne ne pourra plus lui mettre de bâton dans les roues.

Naruto perdit son sourire et débita d'une voix basse :

- Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose, c'est classé confidentiel, mais ce que j'ai lu de son contrat de mariage ne l'avantageait pas vraiment.

Il y eut un court moment de silence où tous deux observèrent les cadeaux d'un œil distrait.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille, dit doucement Sakura.

- Elle est étrange, ajouta Naruto en regardant le motif élaboré de la nappe. Mais je l'aime quand même.

Maintenant, ils n'auraient plus la chance de se voir autant, se dit tristement l'hôte du démon renard. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui et même qu'il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. Toutefois, il y avait toujours ce mur invisible qui entourait l'héritière et qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir. Les quelques rares fois où cela s'était produit, elle s'était immédiatement isolée. Son attention revint à Sakura qui venait de se racler la gorge.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh…réfléchit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Mais c'est pas croyable ! S'exclama la rose en se tapant le front. Tu viens de dire que tu aimais Hinata !

- J'ai pas dit ça ! Répliqua le blond en rougissant.

- Si tu l'as dit !

- Tu te fais des idées !

- Tu as dit : Elle est étrange, mais je l'aime quand même ! C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais tomba des nues en comprenant le sens de sa phrase.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Pauvre crétin ! T'es encore plus rouge que le jour où tu avais dû t'enfuir d'un bain public à poil !

- J'ai juste chaud !

- Fais croire ça au docteur, soupira-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Il croisa les bras et fit la moue alors qu'elle riait doucement.

- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il bougea la tête de haut en bas devant le regard incrédule de Sakura.

- Pour vrai ? S'exclama-t-elle les yeux agrandis de surprise.

- Je n'ai pas dit textuellement que je…l'aimais, expliqua Naruto. J'ai essayé de l'embrasser.

- Et alors ? Dit impatiemment Sakura en se penchant vers lui.

- Elle a reculé et a trouvé une excuse pour que je parte.

La rose se redressa et dit :

- C'est impossible.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle poursuivit :

- À moins qu'elle aime vraiment ce Koga, mais…

- Sakura, ça fait un an qu'on travaille ensemble, je crois que je la connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne l'intéresse pas.

- C'est sûr que je vais me fier à l'avis d'un gars qui est aussi clairvoyant qu'une taupe dans ce domaine, balança Sakura.

- Et bien, merci ! Répondit Naruto découragé. De toute façon, il est trop tard, elle va se marier.

Sakura eut un regard triste dans sa direction et s'avança pour prendre la main de l'apprenti Hokage.

- Hé, t'es pas tout seul, dit-elle doucement. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger pour le mieux.

- Mouais, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non.

- C'est mieux ainsi, t'as un horrible caractère.

- Ah ah ! Très drôle ! Répondit-elle frustrée en lui donnant un coup de poing qui lui déboita pratiquement l'épaule. Et toi t'es, de toute façon, trop irresponsable !

- Hé ! S'exclama fièrement le blond. Je jette tous les aliments périmés de plus de deux semaines !

- Oh toi ! Rigola-t-elle en lui frottant durement le crâne.

- Mais arrête !

Elle finit par le laisser tranquille et après s'être assurée qu'il allait bien, elle le laissa seul. Au moins, s'encouragea Naruto, il aurait toujours sa coéquipière qui l'encouragerait comme une sœur dans les moments difficiles. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec Hinata. Mais surtout ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie dans les bras de la princesse Hyuga.


	5. Chapter 4

**Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Si il parait long, c'est simplement parce que j'ai ajouté le spécial "Sakura shooté à l'aphrodisiaque" (j'espère que tu vas aimé christigui ^^). Sinon, ben...c'est ça, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

4

Son kimono était fait de la plus belle soie qu'elle ait jamais vue. Un motif de fleur complexe y était tissé, et tout cela dans un blanc plus pur que ses yeux. Le vêtement moulait parfaitement ses formes et était très léger. Un tel kimono devait couter une fortune et elle trouva dommage qu'il ne soit utile qu'à une seule et unique journée de sa vie. Hinata leva son regard du tissu et planta ses yeux dans le grand miroir juste en face d'elle. La couturière avait fait un travail remarquable. Combien de temps avait-il fallu pour coudre une telle œuvre d'art ? Des semaines de travail intensif à n'en pas douter. Elle pinça ses lèvres et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. De se voir ainsi, habiller telle une princesse, lui montrait à quel point son mariage approchait. Étrangement, alors qu'elle avait été concentrée à l'élaboration du sceau, toutes ces activités autour de sa prochaine union lui avaient semblé irréel et dérisoires. Elle était seulement fière d'avoir réalisé son projet. Après presque un an de travail acharné, elle avait été capable de créer un sceau pour empêcher le vol de leur don héréditaire lors de leur mort. Elle l'avait fait pour remplacer l'ancien. Elle l'avait fait pour que les membres de la branche secondaire ne soient plus sous le contrôle de la famille principal. Car le sceau qu'elle avait créé avait été spécialement conçu pour ne s'activer qu'à la mort ou qu'à l'ordre du porteur. Les membres de la famille principale ne pouvaient plus s'en servir pour assujettir leurs frères et sœurs qui faisait partie de la deuxième branche. Et après un mois de discussions, de débats et d'épuisantes explications, elle avait touché à son but. Car, malgré un vote serré, les anciens avaient majoritairement voté en sa faveur. Elle avait gagné. Et chaque jour, elle en était récompensée par les sourires de ceux qui, faisant maintenant partie de leur famille unie, la remerciaient silencieusement. Combien de cadeaux étaient apparus au pied de sa porte ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Naruto lui avait même confirmé qu'il en avait reçu plusieurs et qu'il avait assez de ramens instantanés pour un an. Elle sourit à son reflet en songeant qu'elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour toute l'aide qu'il lui avait donnée cette année. Il lui disait toujours que c'était une promesse qu'il avait faite à Neji, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante pour tout le temps qu'il lui avait accordé. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle avait atteint son but, elle avait finalement le temps de réaliser ce qui se préparait. Elle allait se marier. Juste d'y penser, elle se sentait défaillir. Allait-elle être capable ? Il lui semblait que son courage la fuyait. Et ses jambes souhaitaient faire de même.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement et elle tourna son visage vers la nouvelle venue. Elle fut surprise de reconnaître sa belle-mère et sans laisser paraître ses sentiments, la salua poliment.

- Vous êtes magnifique princesse Hinata, répondit celle-ci d'une voix basse.

Elle sourit à la remarque, mais sentit son corps se tendre lorsque son aînée se plaça derrière elle pour appuyer ses mains sur ses épaules. Hinata fixa le miroir en face d'elle, essayant de déterminer la signification de la posture de sa belle-mère. Il était facile de comprendre que celle-ci voulait la dominer. Toutefois, quelque chose l'incommodait. Cette moue sur son visage sans ride était pincée, les lèvres pratiquement blanches. La poigne sur ses épaules tremblait légèrement. C'était tout juste remarquable, mais elle le sentait. Elle aurait aimé avoir la présence de Kiba à ses côté. Il aurait pu approuver son analyse avec l'odeur que sa belle-mère dégageait. Quoi qu'il en soit la dame cherchait à imposer sa présence, mais Hinata avait passé l'âge de se laisser contraindre par quiconque.

- Mon fils semble vous apprécier, continua-t-elle.

Elle laissa un long silence s'étendre et Hinata répondit en tentant de mettre le plus de certitude dans sa voix :

- Je l'apprécie aussi. Il est d'agréable compagnie.

Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Se demanda soudainement l'héritière. Sa belle-mère semblait soudainement plus à l'aise. Elle aurait aimé lui faire face. Tout du moins, pas à travers un miroir.

- Koga a été indulgent avec vous, commença l'aîné d'une voix douce. Il est déplacé en tant qu'héritière de cette famille de ce consacrer à autre chose que celle-ci.

- Le fait d'avoir conservé mon poste de ninjas ne m'empêche en rien de servir ma famille, répondit Hinata défensivement. D'ailleurs, servir mon village revient à servir les intérêts des Hyugas.

Sa belle-mère lissa négligemment un pli du kimono blanc sur son bras et poursuivit :

- Je m'inquiète tout de même de vos sentiments envers mon fils. Si ce n'était que votre poste de ninjas, ce serait déjà beaucoup plus tolérable. Mais, il n'y a pas que cela. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec l'apprenti de notre Hokage cette année.

Hinata jura intérieurement, car sa belle-mère avait senti lorsqu'elle s'était crispée à l'allusion de Naruto. Elle essaya de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités d'un tel entretien. Où voulait-elle en venir au juste ?

- En tant que futur Hokage, Naruto était au courant de ma relation avec Koga, dit-elle en se dirigeant droit au but. De même que de mon projet concernant notre famille. Il s'est proposé pour m'apporter son aide et devant l'ampleur d'un tel projet, j'ai accepté.

La femme alla soudainement se placer en face d'Hinata et deux pairs d'yeux blancs s'affrontèrent.

- Vos yeux vous trahissent, princesse, dit tout doucement l'aîné. Ils vous ont toujours trahi. Mais votre attitude effacée a joué en votre faveur.

Sa belle-mère la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Hinata la laissa faire sans remuer, son regard immobile.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous amoureuse de cet Uzumaki ? Demanda simplement la mère de Koga.

Hinata resta silencieuse. Sa belle-mère voulait-elle briser son mariage ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien à gagner d'une telle éventualité. Pourquoi soudainement s'inquiéter des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils ?

- Vous savez qu'elles sont les critères inscrits sur le contrat pour que le mariage soit accepté, dit l'aîné d'une voix basse.

- Je puis vous assurer que j'ai lu le contrat et que j'ai respecté toutes les demandes qui y étaient inscrites, répondit l'héritière en fronçant les sourcils. Y compris les plus déplacées.

Sa belle-mère haussa un sourcil, un léger sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres fines en ajoutant :

- Et c'est tout un honneur pour vous, alors que vous étiez si près du fruit de la tentation.

Hinata sentit l'exaspération l'envahir. Elle roula des yeux et elle se dégagea de la femme, profitant du moment pour se mettre debout.

- Que voulez-vous au juste ? Questionna Hinata subitement.

Sa belle-mère se redressa le visage sérieux et d'un geste vif, lui dénuda l'épaule sous son cri de surprise et pointa le symbole de Naruto situé sous le nouveau sceau de sa famille.

- Que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faites avec une partie du chakra, même minime, de cet Uzumaki !

Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais s'arrêta avant même de prononcer un mot. Si elle expliquait ce que ce symbole signifiait, n'allait-elle pas se rendre coupable ? Naruto avait, grâce à ce symbole, le moyen de se téléporter près d'elle alors qu'il était jusqu'à dix kilomètres de distance. Mais elle se rendait compte que s'il gravait ce sceau sur certain shinobi lors de mission, il le retirait une fois celle-ci terminée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait de même une fois les tests terminés ? Cela lui aurait évité ce genre de joute verbale.

- Naruto a eu besoin d'aide pour tester une nouvelle attaque qu'il avait créée, dit Hinata d'une voix neutre. Je n'ai pu refuser de la lui accorder après tout le temps qu'il m'avait donné.

- Et à quoi sert cette attaque pour nécessiter une marque sur votre corps ? Demanda sa belle-mère sans se démonter.

Soudainement, elle se sentit comme une petite fille prit en faute. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de contourner la question. Elle comprenait maintenant à quel point cette simple marque pourrait l'incriminer. Elle avait fait une bêtise. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était que Naruto lui retire cette marque.

- Le déplacement instantané, dit Hinata simplement.

Sa belle-mère eut l'air satisfaite.

- Donc, il se téléporte à vous, peu importe où vous vous trouvez…réfléchit l'aîné. Il n'y a rien qui l'empêche de venir ici et de voler les secrets des Hyuga. Tout comme la princesse.

- C'est insensé, cracha Hinata en serrant les poings. C'est notre futur Hokage !

L'Hyuga plus âgé haussa un sourcil et dit en lui prenant solidement l'épaule :

- Voyons ce qu'en pense le conseil.

L'héritière se sentit envahir d'une colère. Cette femme allait essayer de la rendre coupable à travers Naruto ! Comment osait-elle le mêler à une telle histoire ? Serait-ce ainsi toute sa vie ? Se demanda-t-elle alors que sa belle-mère la tirait vers le centre du domaine. Une petite voix lui dit que oui. Cette femme contrôlante lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues à la moindre occasion. Qui s'était levé le plus férocement contre le sceau qu'elle avait créé ? Sa belle-mère. Elle n'avait pas l'envie de se battre toute sa vie pour une place qu'elle ne désirait même pas. Elle s'arrêta subitement et sa belle-mère la fixa d'un œil mauvais. Elle se dégagea violemment de la poigne de l'aîné et se détourna pour partir en direction opposée.

- Princesse ! Si vous fuyez maintenant vous allez être déshéritée !

La rage l'envahit et elle sentit le chakra tourbillonner autour d'elle. Elle croisa soudainement son père dans sa direction et lui lançant sans le vouloir un regard meurtrier, elle bifurqua vers une fenêtre qui éclata en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle la traversa pour quitter le manoir.

ooo

La clé dans la serrure fonctionnait toujours et elle s'engouffra dans le laboratoire une fois la porte déverrouillée. Elle se dirigea vers la table de travail et s'assit sur un tabouret. Toute la paperasse, les ingrédients, les éprouvettes et le matériel avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus rien. Elle essuya rageusement une larme sur sa joue et fixa un point invisible sur le mur d'en face. La pièce était dans la pénombre, la seule fenêtre étant obstruée par un rideau. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Ce n'était rien, tentait-elle de se convaincre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait faire ce choix. Qu'elle rêvait de tout plaquer. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et y enfouit son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle y songeait, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, Naruto était à côté d'elle. Il était là pour elle. Et dans ses songes éveillés, il veillait sur elle. Comment pourrait-il faire une telle chose maintenant ? Dès la fin de leur projet, dès leur réussite, ils s'étaient à peine vus. Elle donnerait tout pour retourner en arrière et profiter de sa présence. C'était l'année la plus dure qu'elle ait vécue dans toute sa vie. Enchaînés les missions, participer aux réunions du clan et préparer le sceau, cela lui avait pris tout son temps. Combien de nuits blanches avait-elle passées ? Un nombre beaucoup trop élevé. Toutefois, ce laboratoire, même s'il était la raison de ses nuits sans sommeil, de ses maux de tête et de ses rares colères, était devenu un lieu qu'elle adorait. Car Naruto était à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et le comptoir se dessina devant ses yeux. L'évier propre, la vieille cuisinière jaunie. Tout respirait l'abandon, la solitude.

Elle se redressa légèrement et baissa son kimono sur son épaule droite. Le sceau qu'elle avait créé pour son clan y était apposé. Plus bas, celui de Naruto. Elle toucha le petit symbole de l'Uzumaki, cherchant à retrouver un peu de courage. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait de lui. C'était la dernière connexion qu'il lui restait avec le blond. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa belle-mère ait réussi à l'atteindre à travers ce sceau alors qu'elle y avait puisé tant de courage. Ses doigts tremblèrent au-dessus de la marque. Elle n'avait qu'à envoyer une petite parcelle de son chakra et il viendrait. Elle en était certaine. Elle retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes pour fermer ensuite le poing. Elle ne voulait pas être égoïste. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le déranger pour profiter de sa compagnie. Elle se leva et prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter d'oublier les larmes qui cherchaient à sortir de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas si horrible ! Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en ravalant ses sanglots. Kiba et Shino seraient toujours là pour elle. Il était certain qu'elle pourrait garder son poste de Anbu auprès d'eux maintenant. Kiba serait même content qu'elle se soit débarrasseur de son futur époux avant de le marier. Il ne croyait pas à ce mariage de convenance et ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui dire. Et elle savait que Shino avait toujours approuvé le maître chien silencieusement. Mais tout ce temps qu'elle avait perdu à respecter les demandes farfelues du conseil pour ne pas perdre le peu de respect que les aînés avaient d'elle.

- Oh bon sang, murmura-t-elle tout bas en plaçant les mains sur sa bouche.

Combien de fois s'était-elle empêchée de parler un peu trop ouvertement à Naruto ? Qu'elle s'était retenue pour ne pas le toucher alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que cela ! Sa proximité était devenue une sorte de drogue et elle avait dû se faire forte pour ne montrer que de l'indifférence à son égard. Tout ça pour un mariage qui n'aurait jamais lieu ! Non, se dit-elle en marchant de long en large. C'était pour libérer son clan. Elle l'avait fait pour réunir ses cousins et cousines. Ses oncles et tantes. Elle l'avait fait pour Hanabi. Elle figea dans sa marche surprise, juste devant le mur blanc de la petite salle.

- Et moi ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Où était-elle dans tout ça ? Maintenant qu'elle avait accompli ce qu'elle souhaitait, pouvait-elle se permettre de prendre soin d'elle. De se faire plaisir ? Pensa-t-elle alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Sa main gauche se retrouva sur son épaule droite et elle la retira tout aussi soudainement comme si elle s'était brulée.

- Non ! Grogna-t-elle.

Si elle le dérangeait ? S'il ne voulait pas la voir ? Si elle devait faire face à un refus ? Ce qu'elle donnerait pour ne l'avoir qu'une journée, tout à elle ! Elle se détourna du mur et fit face à la salle vide. La poussière qu'elle avait dérangée tombait tranquillement pour disparaître dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle s'avança vers une armoire et l'ouvrit. Sur une des tablettes, des piles de feuilles ainsi que des étuis à crayons y étaient rangés. Elle prit un stylo ainsi que quelques feuilles et amena le tout sur la table de travail. Prenant place sur un tabouret, elle s'installa et se pencha sur sa feuille le crayon en main.

_Cher Naruto_, écrivit-elle, _je t'aime._

Ça a le mérite d'être direct, pensa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Elle gribouilla sur les mots et commença un peu plus bas :

_Naruto, tu ne l'as probablement pas remarqué, mais je suis folle de toi depuis…_

Elle fit la grimace en tentant d'empêcher un rire. Il croirait certainement qu'elle s'était échappée d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle traça un trait sur la phrase qu'elle venait d'écrire et frappa d'impatience le crayon sur le bureau. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle appuya le bout de son crayon sur la feuille et commença :

_Naruto, je voudrais te remercier pour tout le temps que tu as consacré à la réalisation de mon projet…_

En fronçant ses sourcils, elle barbouilla sur les mots. Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi formelle ? N'était-elle pas assez vieille pour pouvoir dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ? Ne pouvait-elle pas pour une fois, laisser couler les mots sans les censurer ?

_Naruto,_ écrivit-elle de nouveau, _je rêve du jour où nous serions réunis. Je rêve de tes mots, de tes gestes, de tes silences et de tes rires. Je rêve à tes lèvres sur les miennes à tes mains posées sur moi, à nos corps qui…_

Elle se redressa subitement en comprenant ce qu'elle allait écrire et laissa échapper un cri lorsque sa tête rencontra le torse d'une personne. Elle se tourna vivement et leva son visage pour rencontrer celui abasourdi de Naruto. Elle se retourna rapidement et chiffonna le papier en sentant le rouge monté à son visage. Que faisait-il ici ? Pensa-t-elle en fixant ses mains sur la table. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Était-il là depuis longtemps ? Avait-il lu ce qu'elle avait écrit ? Le silence perdura un long moment. Elle n'osait le briser. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle derrière elle et ce phénomène bénin la rendait euphorique. Une partie d'elle-même, une toute petite partie, se mit à souhaiter qu'il l'ait lu. Elle l'entendit se déplacer vers sa droite et rassemblant tout son courage, elle lui fit face. Toujours assise, elle monta son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait la bouche ouverte, comme s'il tentait de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Ce comportement la rendit nerveuse. Elle avait peur que finalement, Naruto ne la rejette pour s'éviter une fan-girl de plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais le blond la coupa soudainement :

- C'est vrai ?

Elle hésita une seconde et demanda :

- Quoi ?

Il répondit aussitôt en pointant la feuille en petite boulle :

- Ce que tu as écrit.

- Je ne…commença-t-elle avant de fermer la bouche.

Elle évita son regard et décida de répondre tout bas :

- Oui.

Elle leva de nouveau ses yeux blancs vers lui alors qu'il trépignait sur place. Il semblait confus et débita d'une traite :

- Mais tu étais si blasée ! Et tu ne me laissais jamais t'approcher ! Tu ne voulais jamais venir prendre un verre avec moi! On aurait dit que tu ne voulais jamais que je te touche ! Et tu…

Elle le coupa rapidement en posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en sentant des picotements dans ses yeux.

Elle songea idiotement qu'elle aurait l'air ridicule si elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses stupides pleurs.

- Il fallait que je respecte ce contrat, continua-t-elle tout de même. Si je voulais avoir le conseil de mon côté je devais être droite et…

- Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Coupa le blond en se dégageant de sa main.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement en colère contre elle-même.

Elle se leva debout et lui fit face de l'autre côté du tabouret.

- Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour convaincre ses vieux grincheux de réunir ma famille ! Si j'avais fait le moindre faux pas, si je n'avais pas été parfaite dans le respect de leurs règles tout serait tombé à l'eau !

- Bien sûr que non ! Après tout les efforts qu'on a mis, il n'aurait pas rejeté…

- Oui, ils l'auraient rejeté ! Tu as lu la demande de mariage ! Tu connais tous les critères que je devais respecter ! À la moindre incartade, il aurait pris cela pour une faiblesse et ils ne se seraient même pas donné la peine de m'écouter même si je leur avais apporté la solution pour la paix dans le monde !

- Mais pourquoi avoir accepté de te marier alors ? Dit Naruto d'un ton un peu trop agressif.

- Ma…hésita-t-elle, ma famille souhaitait cela et…

- Ta famille ? Coupa-t-il plus doucement. Mais je parle de toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença lentement :

- Je n'avais rien contre et j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille à moi…

- Mais ce que tu viens d'écrire, ça signifie quoi au juste ? Coupa-t-il à la fois excédé et confus. Tu ne parles jamais de toi ! Je te connais depuis l'académie et je ne sais rien de toi ! J'avais cru avant que peut-être tu serais intéressée à sortir avec moi, même Sakura me disait que j'avais des chances, mais…

Il arrêta alors qu'elle le fixait surprise. Elle réalisait soudainement qu'il avait eu le béguin sur elle. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait une chance.

- Mais tu ne faisais rien qui montrait que tu avais un quelconque intérêt envers moi, dit-il d'une voix déçue.

Elle le regarda fixement. Tout un tas d'émotion tournoyait dans son esprit et elle n'arrivait pas exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait lui expliquer qu'elle le tenait éloigner que pour se protéger, elle, et éviter de faire une bévue. Qu'elle croyait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et que, pour cette raison, elle avait accepté d'épouser un inconnu. Qu'elle ne disait rien sur elle, car à chaque fois, elle avait peur de se trahir et de briser l'entente qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Toutes ses émotions l'empêchaient de mettre de l'ordre dans ses paroles et de dire quelque chose de sensé. Et ne sachant quoi dire, son corps prit le contrôle. Elle poussa le tabouret et s'avança vers Naruto. Prenant le visage de l'homme entre ses mains fines, elle se leva sur le bout des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto. Elle eut l'impression d'amorcer une bombe. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser, quémanda avec sa langue l'accès à sa bouche. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le corps masculin, deux mains glissant dans son dos. Les siennes jouèrent dans les cheveux blonds et elle laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de toucher à ses cheveux d'or ? Ils se séparèrent brusquement pour reprendre leurs souffles et Naruto se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque. Son pouls avait atteint une vitesse vertigineuse et elle se demanda si Naruto pouvait l'entendre. Elle sentit la bouche remontée vers son oreille et une langue caressa le lobe sensible. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Naruto en fermant les yeux, et écouta leurs respirations rapides qui faisaient échos dans la pièce. Il la prit alors par la taille et la déposa sur la table pour immédiatement s'attaquer à l'autre oreille. Mais se faisant, il poussa involontairement le meuble et un grincement stridant se fit entendre dans la pièce les faisant sursauter. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il s'exclama en se redressant :

- Hinata, tu veux venir chez moi ?

Elle approuva vivement de la tête et un claquement résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle fût immédiatement aveuglée par le soleil d'après-midi qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Mais la pénombre revint rapidement alors qu'elle atterrissait sur quelque chose de mou. Naruto réapparut à ses côtés et continua l'exploration de sa nuque. Elle comprit alors qu'il les avait tous deux transportés à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son appartement. Son regard se fixa sur le symbole sur la tête de lit. Le même qu'elle avait à l'épaule. Les mains de Naruto remontèrent sur sa taille et elle eut l'impression que son souffle ne passait plus à travers sa gorge. Seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait à pleine main sa poitrine. Une chaleur se forma dans son bas ventre et un sentiment déroutant, nouveau, exaltant se fit ressentir dans tout son être. Elle le sentit hésiter un instant et elle se redressa pour le détailler. Sa respiration était aussi erratique que la sienne et ses yeux bleus détaillaient sa robe alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement de chaque côté de ses seins. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Alors, elle leva ses bras et ses doigts attrapèrent la fermeture éclair de la veste orange de Naruto qu'elle descendit lentement. Le vêtement tomba sur le sol quand il éloigna ses bras d'elle. Elle en profita pour lui retirer son gilet noir et se délecta de la vue de son torse. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa peau légèrement bronzée, et sourit en devinant son excitation. Elle chatouilla son bas ventre, là où le sceau de kyubi était tracé et tenta de retenir chacun des détails de son anatomie. Quand sa main fût à la hauteur de son pantalon, elle put voir distinctement son corps se figer. Et quand elle descendit le tissu et qu'elle frôla cette bosse caractéristique sous son boxer, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tâche qu'il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras.

- Comment on enlève cette robe ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment en cherchant la réponse à l'aide de ses mains.

- A…attends, dit-elle en tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les mains qui se baladaient sur son corps.

Elle trouva rapidement les lanières qu'elle détacha d'une main habile et Naruto en profita rapidement pour faire glisser le vêtement sur le sol. Ses sous-vêtements blancs ne furent que les seuls morceaux qui la cachèrent de la vue des yeux bleus brillants. Il leva la main sur son visage et la glissa dans sa chevelure noire. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts caressés son dos. Il la poussa gentiment sur le lit et elle se laissa tomber obéissante. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et leurs bouches se joignirent. Elle pouvait sentir son membre frôler ses cuisses et un sentiment d'attente l'envahit. Il la força à se cambrer et se dépêcha à s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge. La gêne l'envahit quand elle sentit le vêtement disparaître de sa peau, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser l'un de ses seins.

Elle se cambra sous le contact et ses doigts serrèrent le drap sous elle. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissa envahir par les émotions nouvelles, profitant des caresses que Naruto lui prodiguait. Ses pensées n'étaient occupées que par les sensations qu'elle éprouvait et par Naruto sur elle qui lui offrait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage. Et les lèvres qu'elle désirait ardemment depuis si longtemps le recouvrirent passionnément.

ooo

Hinata ouvrit les yeux lentement et fixa le rideau qui voletait au gré d'une petite brise. Une petite lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement la pièce et une respiration régulière se faisait entendre derrière elle. Elle prit le drap entre ses doigts et le remonta jusqu'à sa nuque pour se tourner lentement. Naruto leva ses yeux bleus du document qu'il lisait et lui sourit à pleine dent. Il déposa ses feuilles sur le sol d'un geste vif et aussitôt, deux bras d'acier l'encerclèrent. Avec un hoquet de surprise, suivi d'un rire léger, elle lui rendit son étreinte et demanda :

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Quelques heures, répondit-il en quémandant un baiser.

- J'ai sûrement mauvaise haleine, dit-elle en détournant la tête penaude.

Il grogna et s'attaqua à sa nuque pour y déposer une panoplie de baiser. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour avoir une idée de la position du soleil, mais comprit que celui-ci était couché. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque Naruto descendit sur sa poitrine et elle se contorsionna pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi, s'expliqua-t-elle devant la mine boudeuse du porteur de Kyubi. Je vais devoir faire face au conseil.

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit, dit-il en caressant le symbole sur l'épaule droite d'Hinata. J'ai toujours voulu me battre contre ce Koga mais je n'ai pas de scrupules à foutre une raclée à sa mère.

La jeune femme sourit et se prépara à sortir du lit quand deux bras la tirèrent sur le matelas. Naruto se retrouva rapidement sur elle et tout en caressant son ventre il dit :

- Mais avant, j'ai droit à un câlin non ?

- Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais sa plainte se perdit dans sa gorge quand la main masculine glissa entre ses jambes.

ooo

Hinata fixa stoïquement la porte devant elle. L'heure tardive n'avait pas empêché l'entretien avec son père. Plusieurs Hyugas étaient encore debout lorsqu'elle était revenue de chez Naruto et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle avait été le sujet principal de la journée dans le domaine. Après une douche rapide, elle avait enfilé sa tenue habituelle de combat. Elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de porter ses kimonos ou un quelconque habit de protocole. Il était clair qu'elle avait commis une faute grave aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Elle n'avait pas peur pour sa vie non. Surtout que maintenant, les deux familles étaient réunies. Naruto l'avait encouragé en lui disant qu'elle avait peut-être désobéi aux ordres des anciens, mais qu'elle avait un pourcentage non négligeable de sa famille qui la respectait. Chose qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de croire en voyant les sourires encourageants que plusieurs lui avaient lancés lors du retour de son escapade. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient au courant pour elle et Naruto. Il était évident que l'entente entre elle et Koga était formelle. Tout le monde devinait à les voir ensemble, les rares fois que cela s'était produit, que c'était un mariage de convenance. Mais elle s'était si souvent fait dire de rester éloigner de Naruto dans sa jeunesse, d'éviter de lui parler, qu'elle se demanda s'ils l'accepteraient. Si sa famille, maintenant plus conciliante, tolérait au moins sa relation avec Naruto, elle serait comblée.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi facilement ! » Lui avait-il dit avant qu'elle ne parte. Ses paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête et des rougeurs apparurent à ses joues. Penser au blond lui rappela leurs actions plus tôt et elle frémit en se demandant si elle arriverait à retourner le voir cette nuit. Elle se racla soudainement la gorge pour reprendre contenance et prit une grande inspiration. Ses doigts grattèrent la porte et elle entendit la voix de son père la pressant d'entrer. Elle obéit rapidement et après avoir fermé, elle s'assit sur le coussin en face du chef. Une table les séparait et un service à thé y était posé. Une tasse fumante avait été préparée à son intention et elle imita son géniteur lorsque celui-ci prit la sienne. Ils prirent une gorgée et déposèrent ensuite les verres dans une synchronisation parfaite. Assise en indien, ses mains se joignirent sur ses jambes et elle attendit silencieusement que Hiashi prenne la parole. Autant lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle appréhendait le discours qui suivrait ses silences, autant maintenant elle était impatiente d'en arriver au fait. Cette discussion avec son père n'était probablement qu'un préambule à la réunion avec tous les anciens. Elle décida de prendre la parole pour mettre un terme à ce silence.

- Je ne veux pas me marier, père, dit-elle simplement.

Il haussa un sourcil et prit sa tasse de thé pour boire une gorgée lentement. Elle soupira intérieurement et l'imita.

- Tu ne veux pas te marier ou tu ne veux pas te marier avec Koga ? Demanda son père, la tasse toujours dans ses mains.

- Je ne veux pas passer le reste de mes jours avec Koga, dit-elle tout bas le regard toujours fixé sur son paternel.

Mais plus que tout, avec une belle-mère contrôlante qui tenterait par tous les moyens de lui nuir, pensa-t-elle tout bas. Le dirigeant Hyuga déposa son verre sur le bois de la table et dit :

- De toute façon, tu as déjà enfreint une règle sur le contrat de mariage ce qui l'annule automatiquement.

Hinata évita immédiatement de poser ses yeux blancs sur la personne en face d'elle et elle remua mal à l'aise sur le petit coussin. Quelques fois, elle détestait leur don héréditaire, pensa-t-elle en essayant de se calmer pour faire disparaître ses rougeurs.

- Et ton ancienne belle-mère nous a dévoilé un fait plutôt incommodant.

Hinata posa sa tasse et dit d'une voix calme :

- Je peux vous promettre que Naruto ne s'est jamais servi de ce sceau autre que pour le développer et l'utiliser en mission. Jamais, il n'oserait s'attaquer à la famille Hyuga.

Elle hésita un instant et continua, son regard dérivant sur le rideau blanc de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce :

- Peu importe ce que la mère de Koga vous a raconté, ce sceau n'a pas servi à Naruto à mauvais escient.

Il était clair maintenant que son mariage était annulé. Si dans les bras de Naruto elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de son sort, maintenant, devant la situation, elle se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Et de son statut surtout. Son regard revint à Hiashi qui l'observait songeur.

- Même si tu as pris une décision mal avisée, tu as un grand avantage de ton côté, dit soudain l'aîné.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre, permettant à Hinata de planter son regard impatient dans celui calme de son père.

- L'ancienne famille secondaire t'est reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as accompli pour eux cette année. Et je peux facilement croire qu'ils ne laisseront pas tomber celle qui les a libérés de notre emprise, malgré son incartade. Qui plus est, avec le futur Hokage qui est celui qui a aidé leur princesse à les libérer.

Il se leva alors et elle l'imita, une légère rougeurs au joues. Était-elle si prévisible au point qu'il sache déjà qui était la personne qu'elle aimait ? Se demanda-t-elle.

- Demain, le conseil va se réunir après le petit déjeuner, dit son père en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ta présence est bien entendu requise.

Il ouvrit la porte, annonçant la fin de leur entretien et l'invita à sortir, ce qu'elle fit prestement.

- Hinata, dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face.

Il hésita quelques secondes et dit à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

- J'avoue qu'à un certain moment, je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais…

Il prit une inspiration et planta son regard blanc dans le sien. Un léger sourire apparût sur ses lèvres et, il dit :

- Tu as les qualités pour être un chef, alors n'abandonne pas si près du but.

Un sourire chauleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres, tant ce compliment lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était la première véritable louange que son géniteur lui avait fait dans toute sa vie, pensa-t-elle heureuse. Mais elle perdit soudainement son sourire lorsque son père reprit un air très sérieux. Trop sérieux, songea-t-elle soudain inquiète.

- Tâches de te débrouiller pour que Uzumaki vienne diner demain, ordonna Hiashi. Je crois qu'une discussion est nécessaire.

- Oui père, répondit-elle promptement en faisant une petite courbette.

Elle se détourna rapidement et s'enfuit dans sa chambre sous le regard sévère du chef du clan. En route, elle se demanda si Naruto survivrait à une rencontre de ce genre et ses doigts se joignirent contre son gré dans un geste de nervosité.

ooo

Naruto entendit frapper à sa porte et il ouvrit les yeux sur la pénombre de la pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit et ramassa le caleçon sur le sol avant de se lever tranquillement pour l'enfiler. Un coup d'œil derrière lui confirma que Hinata était toujours endormi et il se dirigea promptement vers la porte qu'il entrebâilla pour découvrir Ino et Tenten qui lui semblèrent parer pour la prochaine guerre et Sakura qui derrière, bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Naruto ! S'exclama Ino. Sakura m'a avoué que t'avais enfin craqué sur Hinata et on a décidé de te donner un coup de main !

- Vous avez décidé, dit Sakura découragée. Désolé Naruto.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Ino le coupa en continuant :

- On ne pouvait pas laisser Hinata gâcher sa vie comme ça et comme j'aime me mêler des affaires des autres, et bien me voilà !

- Mais avant de commencer l'interrogatoire auprès du sujet principal, s'exclama Tenten, un sourire en coin, on a besoin d'un coup de main pour trouver la concernée. Et Hanabi nous a confirmé que tu avais placé ta marque sur elle.

- Dit comme ça, ça fait pervers, pouffa Ino.

- J'avoue que oui, répliqua Tenten.

- Euh, les filles…commença Naruto alors que Sakura roulait ses yeux derrière les deux femmes qui riaient.

- C'est qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, coupa Ino. La patience de Sakura s'effrite rapidement.

- Je viens de faire un chiffre de seize heures, grogna la rose excédée. Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre ce soir ?

Naruto sourit devant l'air de sa coéquipière et dit le sourire aux lèvres :

- Je vais vous faciliter la tâche.

Il ouvrit grand la porte d'entrée et se recula pour permettre aux trois kunoichi d'avancer à l'intérieur. Il leur pointa sa chambre et elles remarquèrent immédiatement la masse de cheveux sombre qui s'étendait sur les draps blancs par la porte ouverte.

- Hinata Hyuga ! Hurla soudain Tenten d'une voix basse.

L'héritière se redressa rapidement sur le lit et d'un mouvement gracieux se retrouva sur ses jambes, le drap blanc entouré autour de sa taille qu'elle tenait d'une main et l'autre levé dans une position de combat Hyuga. Elle était magnifique, se dit Naruto en souriant à pleines dents.

- Oh la coquine ! S'exclama Ino en éclatant de rire.

Hinata rougit d'un coup alors que Tenten s'exclama déçue :

- J'aurais dû amener ma caméra !

- Ça s'est plutôt bien arrangé à ce que je vois, dit Sakura souriante en lui donnant un coup de coude.

La rose s'élança alors vers la Hyuga en riant alors que Ino était déjà à côté de l'héritière en train de lui passer un interrogatoire qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre. Il regarda l'heure, constata qu'il était encore assez tôt et se disant qu'il pouvait encore laisser sa bien-aimée se faire bombarder de question, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant, avec Ino qui était au courant, il était sûr que dès demain le village au complet aurait appris l'existence de sa relation avec l'héritière Hyuga. Et que personne à partir de maintenant n'oserait se mettre entre lui et Hinata. Aujourd'hui allait être une belle journée, se dit-il satisfait.

FIN

**C'est ce qui conclut cette histoire. Je crois que j'aurais pu continuer, question de voir si Hinata allait être chef du clan et tout...mais mon but était vraiment de décrire la "libération" du clan, ce que je crois avoir réussi. Et, pour ce spécial, on revient en arrière je dirais de quelques mois, au moment où Sakura était le cobaye d'Ino...en tout cas, pas besoin de situer ça précisément dans le temps donc, je vous laisse lire !**

5-Spécial

Lorsque Sakura se réveillait le matin, en plus d'avoir l'apparence de quelqu'un qui s'était électrocuté la veille, elle avait un caractère pas très avenant. Il fallait avouer que dans ces cirscontances, c'était tout à fait acceptable. Après deux semaines de travail intensif à l'hôpital, Shizune lui avait enfin accordé une journée bien méritée de congé. C'est sur cette note positive que, hier soir, revenant du boulot exténué, elle s'était effondrée dans son lit, prévoyant de dormir jusqu'au lendemain soir. Ça, c'était avant que le voisin de derrière, où donnait sa fenêtre de chambre, décide que six heures du matin était l'heure adéquate pour commencer des travaux de construction. Donc, c'est sur le son du marteau qu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin là. Elle se redressa dans son lit, les yeux à peine ouvert, et jura intérieurement en fermant les volets de la fenêtre, ce qui n'empêcha pas pour autant le bruit de passer au travers des mur en carton de l'édifice. Elle se leva debout, sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de dormir et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Ino grimaçait en buvant un thé. Elle s'assit, un pli de couverture toujours imprimé sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne le sache et fixa sa meilleure amie en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien boire pour rechigner autant.

- Boisson énergétique, dit Ino devant le regard vert de la rose.

Sakura hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et regarda le comptoir. Elle avait un petit creu. Elle hésitait entre une rotie ou un gruau. Quoiqu'un simple céréale serait l'idéal avec cette chaleur. Surtout qu'elle devrait fermer toute les fenêtres pour entendre le moins possible le voisin tapocher sur sa maison. Ino lui glissa soudainement un verre devant elle et Sakura répondit d'une voix rauque :

- C'est ma journée de congé, je ne veux pas tester de boisson énergisante.

- Ça fait trois semaines que je fais le ménage, le lavage et l'épicerie pour toi, dit Ino en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais c'est ma première journée de congé depuis deux semaines ! S'exclama la rose.

- T'avais qu'à choisir un autre job ! Débita Ino en ramassant son sac pour ensuite se lever.

Sakura jura à voix haute et prit le verre dans ses mains le portant à ses lèvres. Le goût était affreux et elle s'en plaignit à Ino qui enfilait ses sandales.

- C'est infecte, tu ne pourras pas vendre se produit avec ce goût.

- C'est encore la période des tests.

- Mouais, murmura Sakura.

Préférant en finir avec cette dégustion, elle avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite et se tourna vers Ino qui riait doucement :

- J'avais mis une forte dose, dit la blonde.

Sakura soupira en s'exclamant :

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'élimine le poison rapidement que je n'en ressens pas les effets.

- Je voulais être certaine que tu passes une bonne journée, dit Ino en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Sakura fit un demi-sourire à la blonde quand celle-ci quitta l'appartement et se leva pour se préparer un petit déjeuner. Si elle s'attendait à ressentir les effets de la boisson énergisante assez rapidement, elle fut déçue. Elle déjeuna traquillement, mangeant sans appétit un céréale sans sucre. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle fasse une épicerie digne de ce nom. Si Ino se contraignait à ne manger que des trucs santé, elle n'était pas obligé de vivre ce suplice. Une fois terminé, elle se dirigea vers la salle de lavage, tria les vêtements pour les placer dans trois sacs différents en remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir de blanc à laver, et après avoir enfilé des vêtements décents, arranger ses cheveux de manière convenable, elle sortit de l'appartement pour se diriger vers la pièce de lavage de l'immeuble. À cette heure-ci, personne n'était présent et rapidement, elle accapara trois machines pour rapidement en finir avec cette tâche. Elle s'installa par la suite sur une chaise de plastique, attrapa un magazine qu'elle lut distraitement pour passer le temps. Ce fut lorsqu'elle transfera les vêtements humides mais propre dans les sécheuses qu'elle commença à ressentir les effets de la boisson d'Ino. Ce n'était toutefois pas les effets d'une boisson énergisante. Elle avait l'impression d'une légère fièvre et d'une sensation déplaisante au bas ventre. Cette fois-ci, elle n'attendit pas en lisant mais plutôt en regardant impatiemment la minuterie des machines en fonction. Elle se leva d'un bond lorsque le son strident annonçant la fin du cycle résonna dans ces oreilles et ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si certains vêtements était encore humide, elle lança le tout dans les sacs et marcha rapidement vers son logis. Elle accrocha un pot de fleur à l'extérieur, jura en voyant la terre étendu dans l'entrée, mais ce précipita à l'intérieur. Elle lança les sacs dans la cuisine et courut dans la salle de bain. Se postant devant le miroir, elle alluma les lumières et croisa son regard vert inquiet. Elle s'avança, nota immédiatement ses yeux dilatés, tâta sa peau, essayant de trouver un quelconque changement. Mais tout semblait normal. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la circulation de son chakra, vérifiant chaque endroit pour rechercher une anomalie.

- Oh la salope ! S'écria la rose en ouvrant ses yeux.

Elle l'avait trouvé ! Quelque chose était en train de dérégler son système reproductif ! Elle se concentra intensément, et nota tout les symptômes pour finalement en déduire que Ino lui avait refilé quelque chose d'encore plus puissant que du viagra. « Et elle t'a donné une dose de cheval ! » Lui dit sa voix intérieure.

- Je vais la tuer, dit Sakura en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle tenta de concentrer son chakra à l'endroit où, ce qu'elle considérait comme du poison, se répandait pour tenter d'endiguer les effets. Mais elle comprit vite que Ino avait mis le paquet. Et que cela lui prendrait plus que quelques heures pour se débarasser ce tout cela.

- Merde, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et se dirigea vers le petit plan de travail de Ino dans le salon. Toutefois, sa meilleure amie avait enlevé toutes ses notes et Sakura jura à voix haute en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se concentra rapidement, à la recherche d'un moyen pour accélérer le processus de rejet et se souvint d'une plante qui pourrait lui être très utile. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais elle le perdit aussitôt. Il fallait que la seule boutique de plante qu'elle connaisse soit celle des parents d'Ino. Il avait fort à parier que la blonde se moquerait d'elle et ne lui vendrait pas le produit. Elle frappa dans ses mains en s'exclamant :

- Mais bien sûr ! Pakkun va pouvoir me la trouver !

Elle se dirigea vers un espace de rangement et fouilla pour trouver une boite de biscuits pour chien. Les préférés du chef de l'escouade canine de Kakashi, se dit-elle satisfaite. Elle en aurait de besoin pour convaincre facilement l'animal de lui apporter son aide. Une fois prête, elle sortit encore une fois de l'apartement, verrouilla l'entrée et se mit à courir vers le boisée qui bordait le sud de Konoha. Elle se fatigua plus facilement qu'à la normal et souhaita ne croiser personne de sa connaissance, redoutant ce que la boisson qu'elle avait bu pouvait provoquer. « Comme si j'allais écarter les jambes devant n'importe qui ! » Pensa-t-elle soudainement en roulant les yeux. Elle se sentit toutefois mieux lorsqu'elle se retrouva sous le feuillage des arbres. Apportant une fraîcheur bienvenue en cette chaude journée. Elle découvrit la silhouette de Kakashi et se dirigea rapidement vers lui. « Ça devrait être interdit un professeur aussi élégant » S'entendit-elle penser.

- Yo Sakura, dit tranquillement Kakashi en lui faisant un signe de main.

- Bonjour Kakashi, dit-elle précipitamment. Est-ce que Pakkun est là ? J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour trouver une plante.

- Il fait une sieste par là, répondit son ancien professeur en la regardant attentivement. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fièvreuse.

- Un peu fatigué simplement, dit-elle en balayant de la main.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Ino avait bien pu mettre dans cette boisson pour que Kakashi lui retourne l'estomac à ce point, songea-t-elle paniqué en s'éloignant rapidement du ninja copieur. À quoi pensait-elle au juste ? Son professeur devait avoir au moins le double de son âge. C'est encore pire que les roman Harlequin où un homme d'au moins trente ans tente de séduire une femme d'à peine vingt. Elle glissa un coup d'œil vers Kakashi. Avec ses cheveux gris, il en faisait au moins soixante, se dit-elle d'un ton docte. Aucun danger de ce côté là finalement. « T'as les cheveux roses idiotes, ça ne veut pas dire que t'as seulement cinq ans ! » Répliqua sa voix intérieure.

- Et merde, murmura-t-elle en réponse à son monologue.

Elle avait trouvé Pakkun quand celui-ci, se retrouva rapidement sur ses petites petites, sa courte queue fouettant l'air derrière lui.

- Bonjour Sakura. Dit-il en arrêtant à sa hauteur.

La rose s'accroupit pour le caresser derrière les oreilles et lui dit :

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Pour les biscuits que tu as amené, bien sûr ! Répliqua d'une voix calme qui laissait percer une légère envie le petit chien.

- Oh moi je peux aider aussi ? S'écria Shiba en sortant d'un buisson.

- Je n'ai amené qu'une boite, dit Sakura désolé.

- On a qu'à la diviser en deux non ? S'exclama le chien blanc.

- Mouais, maugré Pakkun. Mais restons discret, sinon j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir partagé plus que la moitié de cette boite.

- En fait, commença Sakura, il faudrait me trouver une plante qui pousse dans les coins humides, qui a trois petites fleurs à cinq pétales à son sommet sur une tige presque blanche d'environ quinze centimètre. Elle a une odeur assez forte d'épice et un gout très amère. Savez-vous de quoi je parle ?

- Oui bien sûr, s'exclama Pakkun. Je ne me souviens plus du nom, mais je suis sûr savoir ce que c'est.

Sur ce, il s'élança dans la forêt et Sakura le suivit rapidement. Elle tenta par la même occasion de comprendre le comportement de son métabolisme face au mélange d'Ino. Elle comprit rapidement que son corps n'avait jamais été habilité à combattre ce genre de poison. Elle se sentait comme un animal en manque qui ne rêvait que de se reproduire. Chose qui lui était déjà arrivé, mais de manière beaucoup moins impérative. Pakkun et Shiba s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière et sentirent tout autour alors que Sakura s'appuyait sur un arbre. Elle commença à se demander si cette plante l'aiderait vraiment. L'envie lui prit d'enfiler sa robe la plus sexy et d'aller faire une tournée des bars à la recherche de la perle rare. Mais un lundi matin à tout juste neuf heure, il aurait fort à parier qu'elle se retrouve avec des ivrognes fatigués d'une nuit de beuverie. Elle fit la grimace et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine durcit.

- Oh ça Ino, tu vas me le payer, murmura-t-elle.

- Sakura ! S'écria Shiba.

Elle s'élança subitement vers le chien blanc à la crinière noire et regarda ce que l'animal avait trouvé.

- Les fleurs n'ont pas éclo, dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle avait besoin des pétales pour faire l'infusion, se dit-elle déçue. Elle se tortilla sur place en ayant l'impression que les effets de manque se transmettait jusqu'à son cerveau et finit par dire :

- Ça ne fait rien, je vais me débrouiller.

Elle donna la boite de biscuit à Pakkun qui s'était approché et s'exclama rapidement :

- Je dois y aller, merci quand même !

Elle s'élança rapidement chez elle, souhaitant plus que tout s'isoler le temps que son envie des plaisirs de la chair passe. Elle jura devant sa porte d'entrée qui refusa de s'ouvrir du premier coup et à cause de la terre qui jonchait le sol et qu'elle n'avait pas ramassé. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sakura marcha de long en large, cherchant un moyen de passer le temps et de surtout diminuer les effets.

- Une douche froide ! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

Elle courut vers la salle de bain en enlevant son gilet qu'elle lança dans le couloir, alluma la douche et échappa un cri de surprise quand le jet d'eau froide lui frappa la poitrine et traversa son soutien gorge. Elle s'éloigna promptement en disant :

- Mauvaise idée…

Dans les bars, il n'y a personne d'intéressant à cette heure-ci, pensa-t-elle appuyé sur le coin de la baignoire. Sinon, elle ne connaissait aucun homme qui pourrait la satisfaire. Les rares fois qu'elle avait recherché le plaisir dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'était un inconnu qu'elle savait ne jamais revoir. De toute façon, une relation sérieuse ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Est-ce qu'elle serait obligée de se satisfaire seule ? Elle trépigna sur place en songeant qu'en ce moment, elle ne voyait pas grand chose de satisfaisant à s'amuser toute seule un lundi matin après deux semaines de travail intense et une dose gigantesque d'aphrodisiaque dans les veines.

- Mais oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle courut vers sa chambre, manquant trébuché sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, s'agrippa au cadre de porte pour sautiller jusqu'à son garde-robe. Elle l'ouvrit pour déplacer vivement les cintres supportant ses habits et prit une des lourdes boites empiler dans le fond. Ino et elle avait déjà fait une virée des magasins érotiques à Konoha il y a quelques années et la blonde l'avait mis au défi d'acheter un vibrateur aux dimensions assez impressionnante. Ce qu'Ino avait rit lorsqu'elles étaient sortis du magasin aussi rouges que des tomate mûres avec le sac de plastique qui ne camouflait pas vraiment leur achat, pensa-t-elle en retournant la boite sur le sol. Une pile non négligeable de livres tombèrent, ainsi que quelques bibelots qui n'eurent malheureusement pas un bel atterrisage. Elle se dépêcha d'aggriper une autre boite avec la sensation que la chaleur dans son bas-ventre se répandait dans tout son corps. Elle retourna de nouveau la seconde boite et cette fois-ci une panoplie d'objet s'éparpillèrent sur le sol de sa chambre.

- Je dois vraiment faire un ménage, dit-elle en lançant une vieille poupée au loin.

L'objet recherché apparut lorsqu'elle déplaça une pile de vieux dessin et se levant debout, elle poussa un cri de victoire :

- Qui va passer du bon temps ? Ria-t-elle.

- Euh Sakura ?

La concernée cria de surprise et son regard tomba sur Kakashi qui, dans l'entrebaillement de la porte hésitait à entrer ou prendre la fuite. La rose lança violemment le jouet qu'elle tenait dans les mains et l'entendit distinctement s'écraser sur le mur. Elle tira rapidement sur la douillette de son lit et se recouvrit en s'écriant :

- Kakashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Pakkun m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, dit lentement son ancien professeur en regardant le bordel de sa chambre.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour entrer sans cogner ! S'écria la rose en jettant un œil aux débris de son jouet sexuel sur le sol.

- Hum, je crois qu'il est brisé, dit pensivement Kakashi devant son air.

- Non ! Sérieusement ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement de honte. Maintenant que tu as vu que j'allais très bien, tu pourrais me laisser seule que je me souale à mort dans l'espoir d'oublier que mon plus grand fantasme s'est enfui avec un pédophile au physique de serpent il y a des années et que je viens de détruire ce qui aurait pu le remplacer ?

Elle le contourna rapidement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se plaça le visage sous le jet d'eau froide qui fonctionnait toujours.

- Es-tu sûr que tout va bien, Sakura ? Demanda Kakashi doucement du couloir.

La concernée arrêta le débit d'eau, se sécha avec sa couverture et soupira maintenant plus calme:

- Je m'excuse, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de…d'être devenue une nymphomane.

Kakashi la regarda étrangement et elle expliqua brièvement :

- Ino s'est servi de moi comme cobaye.

- Oh, dit-il en s'approchant.

« Pourquoi ne pas remplacer le vibrateur par ce beau spécimen ! » S'écria sa voix intérieure. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et Kakashi plissa son unique œil visible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drole ? Demanda-t-il en l'observant attentivement.

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire et fronça les sourcils en disant :

- Oh, je me demandais quel age tu avais.

Il s'approcha et se pencha légèrement vers elle. Sakura sentit tout son corps se tendre vers cet homme qu'elle savait bourré de testotérone. Il est trop vieux ! Pensa-t-elle en essayant d'être dégoutée. « On appelle ça de l'expérience. » Répliqua sa voix intérieure.

- Quel age penses-tu que j'ai, demanda Kakashi en haussant un sourcil.

- Euh…réfléchit-elle, soixante-dix ans ?

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air vexé de celui qui lui avait montré comment combattre et il répliqua :

- Je suis déçu, je te croyais plus intelligente.

- Les cheveux gris, ça ne rajeunit pas, se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas en position de parler, dit en prenant une mêche rose entre ses doigts.

Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement face à face et elle se sentit frêle devant l'assurance de son ancien maître. Et elle adorait ça. « Sautes-lui dessus ! » Cria-t-elle dans sa tête.

- Dis-moi que t'as trente ans, demanda-t-elle en glissant ses doigts sous son masque pour le retirer.

- Trente-cinq, dit-il d'une voix basse en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Oh et puis zut, dit-elle en abaissant son masque pour se repêtre de son visage parfait. C'est quand même mieux qu'un ivrogne trouvé dans un bar le lundi matin.

Elle fondit devant le sourire de Kakashi alors qu'il répondait :

- Ce n'est même pas comparable.

Il la prit fermement dans ses bras, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et rapidement leurs langues se gouttèrent. Elle gémit de surprise quand il la transporta dans sa chambre et ils tombèrent tout les deux sur son lit déjà défait. Il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser son cou et ses mains massèrent sa poitrine ferme lui laissant échapper un râle. Elle se redressa pour enlever la veste de Kakashi, ainsi que tout le reste. Elle avait l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur et peu lui importait ce que pensait son nouvel amant de son impatience, elle avait juste hâte d'arriver à l'acte principal. Il sembla toutefois comprendre et accepter facilement sa précipitation car il l'aida à retirer leurs vêtements qui virevoltèrent un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Hmm, je m'étais toujours demandé si à cet endroit tu avais la même couleur que t'es cheveux, dit Kakashi pensif son regard pointé plus bas que le ventre de la jeune femme.

Sakura roula les yeux et dit :

- Et bien, je ne m'étais jamais demander si dans ton cas le bas avait l'air aussi vieux que le haut.

Il ria doucement et répliqua :

- Laisses-moi te montrer que je n'ai rien d'un vieil homme, hormis les cheveux.

Sakura sourit langoureusement et Kakashi s'empara de ses lèvres.

ooo

Sakura se réveilla au son d'un éternuement et ouvrit les yeux sur Kakashi qui s'étirait pour prendre un mouchoir.

- Je crois que j'ai des médicaments pour les allergies, dit-elle en baillant.

- Il faut simplement que je retrouve mon masque, dit-il en se repositionnant toutefois à ses côtés. Beaucoup trop de plante dans cet appartement.

Il lui caressa doucement les épaules pour redescendre lentement vers sa poitrine. Si l'envie ne l'avait pas tout à faite quitter, elle était sûre que ce n'était plus à cause de la boisson d'Ino. Kakashi donnerait envie à n'importe qui.

- Je suis rentrée, s'écria Ino de l'autre pièce.

Sakura se leva d'un bond, sauta agilement par-dessus Kakashi et s'empressa de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Elle sentit le regard de son amant sur son dos et comme de faite, quand elle tourna la tête vers celui-ci, il lui reluquait les fesses, son sharingan activé.

- Habilles-toi bon sang ! Chuchota-elle. Et tends-moi un drap !

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et se leva lentement. Elle entendit les talons d'Ino claqué sur le plancher du couloir et celle-ci s'arrêta devant la porte fermée.

- Es-tu avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Ino de l'autre côté en se retenant de rire.

Elle prit le drap que Kakashi lui tendit et le regarda s'habiller inquiète en répondant :

- Bien sûr que non voyons, je m'habille et je sors !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à poil ? Se moqua Ino.

- Je sors de la douche ! Répondit précipitamment Sakura.

Elle entendit Ino s'éloigner et elle quitta rapidement la porte pour trouver ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle avait enfilé ses sous-vêtements quand Kakashi s'approcha. Il l'embrassa rapidement et enfila son masque en disant :

- Appelle-moi d'accord ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans un nuage de fumée alors que Ino entrait dans la chambre en s'écria :

- Sakura la douche est sèche !

Son regard balaya la pièce ainsi que le lit défait et elle fronça les sourcils. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers la rose qui restait immobile malgré le pantalon qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre avant le départ de Kakashi.

- Oh ça alors, ça a fonctionné ! S'écria la blonde en sautant de joie.

Sakura grogna et enfila ses culotte et partit à la recherche de son gilet.

- Avec qui ? Demanda la blonde excitée.

- Personne ! S'écria Sakura impatiente. Et j'en reviens pas que t'aies osé me faire boire ce genre de chose !

La rose s'impatienta de trouver son vêtement et c'est Ino qui le lui tendit en disant :

- Il était dans le couloir et ça sent indéniablement l'homme dans cette pièce. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne te serais pas contenté de te caresser toute une journée ! Répondit Ino.

- Non mais ça ne te dirais pas de garder une certaine gêne pour une fois ?

- C'est un ninja, j'y mettrais ma main au feu, pensa tout haut Ino.

La rose sortit de la pièce enragé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

- Oh Sakura ! Dis-le ! Supplia Ino de l'autre côté

- Tu as gâché ma seule journée de congé !

- Dis-moi au moins si la boisson a bien marché !

- La ferme !

- Combien ?

- De quoi tu parles ? S'écria Sakura excédé.

- D'orgasme grand front !

- Mais lâches-moi à la fin !

Elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche et ignora la blonde qui abandonna le combat pour le moment. Elle se lava rapidement et sortit quelques minutes plus tard pour s'enrouler autour d'une grande serviette chaude. Elle quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ino arriva par la suite, une petite assiette emplit de prunes salées dans les mains.

- Si tu essaies d'acheter mon pardon, ça ne marchera pas, dit Sakura en se détournant de l'assiette que lui tendait sa meilleure amie.

- En fait, j'ai pensé que tu aurais probablement faim, répondit la blonde en déposant le plat sur la commode.

Elle garda le silence quelques temps et Sakura l'ignora en s'installant sur le sol pour ranger les boites qu'elle avait vidé plus tôt.

- Pour la science, dit soudainement Ino, tu ne pourrais pas répondre à mes questions ?

- Je vais simplement te dire cela, débita Sakura d'un ton sérieux. La dose était beaucoup trop forte. Ne pas avoir eu de connaissance en poison, j'aurais été bonne pour être enfermé. Et ne compte plus sur moi pour goutter quoique ce soit qui vienne de toi ! Y compris tes prunes !

- Elles viennent du magasin, dit Ino.

- Dehors !

- Mais…

- Ino !

La blonde sentit probablement le danger car elle quitta rapidement la pièce en prenant l'assiette. Sakura en profita pour enfiler des vêtements propres et s'assit sur son lit en écoutant le silence de l'appartement. Elle soupira, sa frustration soudainement envolé et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Ino se retourna à son arrivée et s'exclama penaude :

- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta journée.

Sakura roula des yeux et dit simplement :

- Sept.

- Quoi ?

Sakura eut un petit sourire et Ino se mit à rire en disant :

- Oh mon Dieu !

- C'est ce que je pensais à partir du cinquième, dit Sakura en riant.

- Et tu oses être fâché contre moi ? Dit Ino outrée.

Sakura soupira et tira l'assiette de prunes vers elle.

- Tu es folle, dit la rose en engouffrant une prune dans sa bouche.

- Pour ça, je te libère de ta responsabilité de cobaye ! Dit Ino en lui pinçant une joue.

- Halléluah…marmonna Sakura la bouche pleine.

- Mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'était, demanda la blonde pensive.

Sakura se laissa tomber la tête dans les mains et soupira de découragement. Dans quoi c'était-elle embarquer ?


End file.
